An Angel's Act
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: On his 25th birthday, Sesshomaru received an unusual gift. A marionette servant he named Rin. Could an innocent marionette serve and give her master the greatest possible extent she could if the real Rin arrives? SessRin, InuKag, One sided NaraRin.
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel's Act**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:**InuYasha isn't mine. As well as its original characters. I only own the plot and OC of this fanfiction.

**Note:**Subject for OOC. Set on AU. Betaread by stigmafan123

**Main Pairing: **Sesshoumaru and Rin

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

...

He strode towards his well cleaned living room and threw his computer bag on the couch. Loosening up his necktie, he went directly to the fridge in his kitchen and took a cold can of beer on it before he stalked back to the living room and dropped himself in the couch. Sesshoumaru brushed his silvery locks with his hand before pressing a button of the answering machine.

_"First Message."_

"Hello? Sesshoumaru? Are you there? Come at the bar if you're free tonight. By the way, happy birthday."

It was his half-brother, Inuyasha. They weren't at all close to each other since the two only shared a father and had separate mothers. They only acted civil to each other for their father's sake, not wanting him to be dissapointed to them. Birthday? Oh! He almost forgot. It is his birthday today. Sesshomaru just turned twenty-five today. Really, it didn't matter to him if today was his birthday or not. His birthday was no different than his normal days. Nothing special in the least.

_"Second Message."_

"Sesshoumaru." He heard the firm and strong voice of his father. "InuYasha told me to give you a birthday present. It is probably already there in your place. I know you didn't want to receive any gifts but please keep it. Take care of her."

No more messages came.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. What was the last word his father had uttered in his message? _Her?_ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, scanning his home, and large box had caught his attention. It was located next to the fireplace, covered with red and orange paper wrapper with green ribbon. A letter rested on top.

_'Her?'_ he thought again. What had his father meant? Did InuYasha recommended to send a _woman_ for his birthday? Sesshoumaru frowned at this thought. He didn't have an eye for women. Even though women constantly threw themselves in his path, he didn't have any interest in a single one of them. He, the proclaimed "the Grim Reaper," will never fall and never be broken by anyone. Sesshoumaru was well known as one of the heirs of Taisho Group, sharing the spot with his brother InuYasha. Comparedm to his brother who never stopped talking and was sociable to everyone, Sesshoumaru was indeed not a sociable one. He was known for his good looks, impeccable decisions, strong will and intelligence-and also as a stoic and cold man. He walks on his own. He makes descisions on his own. Sesshomaru Taisho is simply just like that. For him, women are obstructive creatures that can hinder his plans. Because of this, he always makes sure to make the life of any girl or woman that tries to flirt with him hell.

Sesshoumaru smirked and put down his drink on the table near the couch. He rose from his seat and went to the place of the package, and upon taking the letter a ring fell on his feet. He took the ring and then briefly read the letter in his hand.

"Rin. Neo-prototype MSC 0079." He read. "What's this?" he asked.

Sesshomaru crumpled the letter to his hand and threw it to the nearest trash bin carelessly.

If this was a woman, he'd surely kick her out of his apartement. But something bothered him. What was the meaning of the words written on the letter?

He tore the wrapper of the box, and strangely enough underneath was black casket. Sesshomaru stood at the front of it and realized that, by the size of the casket, it could easily hold a small woman. On the cover of the casket, a flowery design with a word "Rin Yume0079" was written.

"Rin Yume0079." he read to himself quietly, leaning down and unlocking the casket. He slowly opened the cover of it. Sesshomaru fell backwards in shock when a body toppled out onto his. His eyes widened as he saw a young raven haired woman laying unconsciously on his upper body. Sesshoumaru quickly redeem himself and sat on the floor with the woman in his arms. He stared at her.

She had the most beautiful long, ebony hair he'd seen in his life. Her skin was pale and soft. Her face, though angelic, was not particularly pretty. She was wearing a white satin nightdress that reached down to brush her knees.

"Hey, wench. Wake up." Sesshoumaru intoned icily. But the woman didn't move. Not a single finger.

"Hey.." he said but was stopped when he felt her skin on his. Her skin was soft and smooth, but she didn't radiate any warmth or heat. She was cold as ice and frigid as stone. The woman was not moving, and he didn't know what he must do next. Had his father sent him a _corpse?_

A piece of paper of her left hand caught his attention. He carefully took it from her hand and read it.

_"You want her to move? Wear the ring."_ It read.

He took the ring beside him and looked at the young woman_. How can a ring be able to make her move?_ He thought. Without any option left, he sighed to himself and put the ring in his right ring finger. The stone on it turned bloody red in color from its original onyx hue. Sesshomaru looked at the woman in his arms and saw that her eyes were opening very slowly. His own amber eyes met her hazel ones. She gently rose from his arms and sat on the floor across him. The young woman smiled sweetly at him, and he stared back, entirely confused.

Sesshomaru took his phone out of his pocket and dialed InuYasha's number. He waited until the other line rang. Three rings sounded before his brother picked up the phone.

"Sesshou?" His brother said.

"InuYasha, What the heck she is?" he asked with his eyes fixed at the raven haired woman at his front who stared at him with innocent eyes.

"A Marionette. Your personal servant." InuYasha declared.

"What do you mean, a marionette? She looks like a human." he replied. He heard his brother chuckle on the other line.

"Isn't it great? Kagome's family company and their team creates marionettes that look exactly like humans." InuYasha said.

"She is not welcome in my house. I don't need a marionette." Sesshoumaru hissed to his brother.

"Hey, relax! I told you she's your personal servant. She wouldn't bug you like human females do. She'll only listen to you and do whatever you wish." InuYasha babbled at the other line, trying to calm down his elder brother.

"I want her out." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Sorry, bro. You can't. She's already bonded to you through the ring forever." Inuyasha cut the line before Sesshomaru could respond, and the phone in his hand went silent.

He sighed in defeat. What would he do now?

"Stupid birthday. Useless present." he muttered to himself.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

With a marionette girl in his care, what would happen to our "Ice Prince"?

"What's your name?" he asked. Instead of answering his question, she just blinked back at him.

'Oh great! She couldn't talk or comprehend what am I saying to her.' Sesshoumaru thought.

**Chapter 2: Rin, My Marionette Girl**


	2. Chapter 2 Rin, My Marionette Girl

**An Angel's Act**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:**InuYasha isn't mine. As well as its original characters. I only own the plot and OC of this fanfiction.

**Note:**Subject for OOC. Set on AU. Betaread by stigmafan123

**Main Pairing: **Sesshoumaru and Rin

**Chapter 2: Rin, My Marionette Girl**

...

Sesshomaru went outside of his room and saw her still on her sitting position when he left. She stared back at him and smiled innocently. He rose a brow to her and walked towards his kitchen, taking left over pasta on the fridge to put it to the microwave and reheat it. The marionette stood from her seat and followed her master. He noticed her following and sighed.

"Sit." he commanded looking pointedly at the near chair at her side. She followed his gaze and, somehow, understood what he want her to do. She silently sat on the chair and looked at her master.

"What's your name?" he queried. Instead of answering his question, she just blinked at him, staring blankly.

_Marvelous. She can't talk or comprehend that I am saying to her.'_ Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically.

"Hn.. I'll call you Rin then." he said. The name seemed appropriate enough for the petite woman.

She smiled and then nodded. He seemed amused by her reaction to his naming her. They heard the buzzing sound from the microwave which caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he took the food from it and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Rin. I'm going to leave. Stay here." He took his car keys from the closest cupboard, making sure to give her a serious look for emphasis, and went to stalk down his half-brother.

...

"InuYasha! What have you done? Where's Rin Yume?" Kagome shouted as she shook InuYasha by his shirt collar.

"Easy, wench! Sesshoumaru will take care of her." he pushed her away from him and took a large, sloppy bite of the burger in his hand.

"Who gave you the permission to take her out from the lab?" she snapped as she sat across of him.

"Uhm... your mother." InuYasha scowled at her through a mouthful of food.

Kagome sighed in defeat. She must do something to retrieve the marionette girl from her boyfriend's brother. The noise of the door of the cafe opening caused their heads to turn just in time to see Sesshoumaru come inside. He swiftly went to their place and sat beside her, all the while glaring wordlessly. Sesshoumaru stared coldly to his brother. InuYasha grinned back.

"I told you I want her out of my place," Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless tone.

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru's hand and saw the ring of contract. He smiled and then turned his gaze to his girlfriend.

"I told you, that's impossible." he looked directly at his older brother then shifted his gaze at his ring. Kagome looked at his hand to and her eyes widened.

"You don't mean that Rin Yume is alive!" she cried. Both men stared at her, confused.

"So what if the girl is alive? What's the big deal with it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned and leaned her back at her seat.

"You don't understand. She's one of the prototype marionettes that we've created. She's an imperfect doll. We didn't put any data on her circuit." she started to explain.

"Prototype? Why didn't you make her a perfect one?" Inuyasha asked again.

"We can't. It's hard to explain." she replied, sounding slightly frustrated.

Sesshoumaru stared at his ring and furrowed his brows.

"She'll take your own energy to survive. I'm surprised. No one had survived the contract between prototypes marionettes before." Kagome said nonchalantly before sipping in her cup of coffee.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Prototypes are harder to control than the new ones. They can drain all your energy in an instant. You should also have a strong will to make your marionette obey you." Inuyasha answered.

"That's why I'd told you it is dangerous." Kagome hissed at her boyfriend.

"Naa... but Sessho survived. Why are you worrying so much?" Inuyasha replied.

They noticed that Sesshoumaru's ring blinked and the stone embedded to in it changed in color. From bright red it turned into golden yellow.

"It seems your marionette is happy. The color of the stone in your ring represents the status of your marionette." Inuyasha noted, staring at the glimmering stone.

"Why you know so much about marionettes?" Sesshoumaru asked, his hand tracing the silhouette of his own cup.

Inuyasha gulped and drank his soda. He wiped his mouth using a napkin and grinned at his brother.

"Haven't I told you? I also have a marionette. See," he showed the ring in his hand. The stone had a dark grayish color. "I put him to sleep for almost seven months." he added. Inuyasha made move to take his glass from the table, but he accidentally dropped it and broke. A shattered piece of glass hit Sesshoumaru's hand, and a small droplet of blood gathered where the shard had penetrated his skin. He cringed slightly and wiped his blood with the napkin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident." Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru.

He didn't respond, but his face showed his disgust to InuYasha's clumsy actions.

...

When her master left, Rin found it amusing to watch the fish that swam in the miniature aquarium in his living room. She smiled to herself and giggled. She stumbled slightly at a sudden sense of fatigue, a loud yawn emitting from her mouth. It shocked her for a moment. Had _she _made that strange noise?

She stretched her arms into the midst of air and went to the couch. Laying on it, she curled into a ball like a child would and quickly fell asleep.

After several minutes, her eyes opened wide as she felt a pain in her hand. She quickly rose from the couch and looked around.

_'Master?'_ she thought.

She got on her feet and run towards the main door of her master's apartment, and upon opening the door she ran outside. Rin had an urge to find her master. Something was telling her that her master was in danger. When she arrived at the downtown of the city, people started looked at her in a disturbing way. Unbeknownst to her, Rin was only wearing a white satin nightdress and she was walking in the streets without any shoes. Rin tilted her head to the right and felt a force coming to her master. She run faster and bumped some passers-by. She accidentally tripped on her foot and bumped a man. The drink on his cup splashed to his shirt, and he cried out and turned to Rin. Rin stood from the ground and worriedly faced the man. The Man slapped her hard on her face and she fell on the ground again. Tears fell from her eyes as she gently touch her cheek, where a large red mark was undoubtedly blossoming.

"Stupid woman! Look what you've done to my shirt!" He shouted at her.

"What's wrong, my dear?" A woman arrived and asked the man.

"This stupid woman ruined my clothes." he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger. The crowd started to form on the scene, and Rin feared the strangers around them.

_'Master.'_ she thought.

"Say sorry and pay for the damage, woman." the man told her. "You don't know who I am. I am a manager from Taisho Group. I will sue you for what you've done." he added. It was an empty and foolish threat, but it scared her nonetheless

Rin cried silently, and hoped that her master would come to save her.

...

The stone in Sesshomaru's ring blinked and turned to violet color. Inuyasha and Kagome saw it to, and both of their expressions contorted in worry.

"Oh no. Where did you leave her?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"In my apartment." he stated cooly back.

"I doubt it. She's in danger." Inuyasha interceded, knotting his hands together.

After hearing his half-brother's statement, Sesshoumaru quickly rose from his seat and moved towards the exit door of the cafe. Inuyasha and Kagome followed him shortly.

He told her to stay in his apartement. Why did she leave? He looked at his ring once again and saw that it is still in violet color. Sesshomaru looked around and felt a sudden force pulling him in the direction of downtown Tokyo. Assuming that it might be his marionette, Sesshoumaru followed the force. A crowd caught his attention and he approached it. He saw his innocent marionette slumping awkwardly on the ground. She was crying and her hand was placed protectively over her cheek. Sesshomaru noticed a smear of blood on her lips. Someone had hurt his marionette, He concluded. A man was standing in front of her and yelling at her. He heard him say that he's a manager from their company. Seshoumaru felt a sudden urge to kill the man in his own hands. How dare he hurt his marionette?

"What do you think you're doing to her?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice dangerously cold. He glared at the man, his eyes dark and threatening as if he was contemplating his murder. The man turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. His face turned pale and he stepped backwards.

"Se...Sesshoumaru-sama.." the man stuttered in a broken voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the scene. They noted Rin, with blood on her lip and cheek, and Sesshomaru standing in front of and glaring at a stout man.

"Rin!" Kagome said.

"God! What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked. The Man noticed their presence and he became, if possibly, much paler.

"Inuyasha-dono." he said, his voice a squeak.

Inuyasha shrugged off his jacket and threw it to Sesshoumaru, who caught it and moved to wrap his marionette in it.

"Rin." he called. Rin looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered, but was enough for Sesshoumaru to hear it.

He kneeled by her side and covered her with Inuyasha's jacket. Sesshomaru picked her up in a bridal style, and she coiled her arms at his neck and buried her face in his shirt. Sesshoumaru glared at the man in front of him.

"I don't want to see your face in our company ever again." he snapped, his words final. Then, Sesshomaru gathered himself and carried away his marionette. Inuyasha grinned and chuckled at the theatrics.

"I'm not sure, but to me it seems like he has a soft side for that girl." he said.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Rin took a flower from the garden and smiled to herself. She looked up to the building and saw her master staring down at her. She smiled at him innocently and run towards the entrance of the building.

Rumors said that the great Sesshoumaru Taisho had kicked out an employee because of a certain girl. They wonder if his hormones are surfacing. Sesshoumaru didn't care what would they say because the only thing that is on his mind is his marionette.

**Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru, My Demonic Lord.**

...

**A/n: Yo! Thanks for reading my story "An Angel's Act". I would like to say thanks also to those who left their reviews to my 1st chapter.**

**Icegirljenni,stargate sam, lionsheart13771, shessy's lil girl, divinerose91 and nanami loves sasunaru..**

Thank you very much for the reviews.

I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2. Reviews are highly appreciated.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	3. Chapter 3

**~xxoxx~**

**An Angel's Act**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:**InuYasha isn't mine. As well as its original characters. I only own the plot and OC of this fanfiction.

**Note:**Subject for OOC. Set on AU. Betaread by stigmafan123

**Main Pairing: **Sesshoumaru and Rin

**Chapter 3:Sesshomaru, My Demonic Lord **

~xxoxx~

Kagome lifted her gaze and saw Sesshomaru's eyes set on the sleeping marionette on the couch. She silently sighed and stood up from her seat, taking the attention of both Taisho brothers. Kagome approached the sleeping Rin and touches her long silky black tresses.

"We've forgot to tell you. Marionettes are very protective to their masters. They could feel and sense if their masters is in danger or in pain." Kagome said without her eyes ever leaving Rin.

"What was she doing outside then?" Sesshoumaru asked irritably. Okay, he must admit, he was slightly disappointed in Rin, for she'd disobeyed his words not to live his apartment. But then, he couldn't even have guts to punish her because every time he looked at her, her innocence made him weak. He wondered why, for a brief moment. No one had made him feel like that before.

"She sensed that you'd been in pain, assumed that you were in trouble, that's why she looked for you." Inuyasha interceded, yawning. He sat down at the near couch and stretched his legs.

"But she ended up the one who is in trouble." Sesshomaru replied, grimacing.

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome sent him a deathly glare.

"What? Sesshomaru's telling the truth." Inuyasha told girlfriend, frowning. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. She took her bag at the couch and motioned for Inuyasha to get up.

"We really have to go now, Sesshomaru. I'll just take Rin tomorrow so I could teach her." Kagome told Sesshomaru, who sat in the chair closest to Rin. He nodded back in response and shifted his gaze once more to the sleeping girl.

"By the way, Okaa-san would like to meet your doll so we'll bring her to Cutie Dolls boutique." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru arched an irritated brow at his half-brother. He didn't want anyone to refer to his Rin a doll. He would certainly never.

"Izayoi? No." Sesshomaru replied.

"What? You're such a jerk, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sesshomaru, I think it would be nice if Rin knows some stuffs about girls. I'm sure Izayoi can help her a lot." Kagome interceded, trying to soften the irritable inuyoukai.

"Fine. But I shall attend with Rin." Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed, grudgingly accepting that his half-brother's girlfriend was right.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and headed in the direction of the main door. "Ja ne! See you tomorrow then." She waved at him before stepping outside.

Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes on Rin. Her innocent face glowed beautifully. He touched her cheeks, gently feeling her warmth there. Slowly, Rin's eyelids opened and revealed two twin chocolate orbs. She looked up, and brown met amber as she returned his gaze.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin murmured.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. Rin nodded back at him.

"Rin is so sorry for giving you troubles. Please forgive her." She pleaded, upset that she might've disappointed her master.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly, tucking some of his silvery white tresses behind a pointed ear. Rin noticed the wound on his hand and unintentionally grabbed it without thinking. Sesshomaru froze, surprised.

"You're wounded!" Rin blurted out.

"I'm fine, Rin. It is just a shallow wound." he replied, trying to remove his hand from her grasp.

Rin seemed not to care for his reassuring works. She ran to the nearest bathroom, ducking under the sink and pulling out the first aid kit she had guessed would be there. Rin hurried back to the living room, taking a seat beside Sesshomaru as she began to cleanse his wound. Sesshomaru watched her do so, and he flinched as he felt the sting in his wound.

"Gomenasaii, Sesshomaru-sama." she said as she placed a band aid on his wound.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly. Rin became uncomfortable at his gaze very quickly. She lowered her head and traced the hem of her skirt nervously. He noticed his ring blinked again and it turned to bright pink color. Sesshomaru wondered what that color meant, and made a mental note to ask Inuyasha later.

"Rin. Sleep in the guest room tonight. We're leaving early tomorrow." Sesshomaru commanded, rising.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin replied. She bowed to her master, turning to retire for the night.

...

When Sesshomaru woke up the next day, he was surprised to see Rin already awake and waiting for him in the living room. Her raven hair was neatly combed and tied in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a simple baby pink sundress and a pair of flat sandals that he'd brought last night. As soon as he opened his door, Rin stood up from her seat and greeted him with an angelic smile.

"Ohayou, Sesshomaru-sama." she said. He nodded towards her and tied his robe around his waist. Sesshomaru strode towards his kitchen, and Rin followed on his heels. He saw, to his shock, that his dining table was set with dish after dish of hot food. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who smiled shyly at him. _I thought she couldn't do anything_, he thought, moderately confused. He touched his temple and felt an unwanted tension in his body. They'd arrived home last night too late to make his sleep satisfiable.

Sesshomaru ate his breakfast silently while Rin watched him, standing motionlessly by the door.

"Rin, do you not wish to eat?" he asked, pausing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin isn't hungry and she doesn't need to eat. Please enjoy your meal." she replied.

"Where did you learn to cook this dish? Do you know this isn't for breakfast?" he questioned, raising a small forkful of steak.

"Gomen. I just saw it at the moving people within the box. Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." she replied and bowed her head slightly towards her master. Sesshomaru arched a brow. Did she mean the television?

After his so called breakfast, he took a bath and prepared himself for work. Sesshomaru brought Rin along with him to the Taisho Corporation, not wanting her to get into unnecessary trouble while he was gone again. Rin was amazed when she saw the tall buildings and wide landscapes within the Taisho premises. Sesshomaru walked with purpose towards the great entrance and was greeted by at least a dozen bleary-eyed employees. Rin noticed that her master left her while she was gaping at the interior, and followed him as quickly as she could. She was halted by the guard on the entrance door.

"Where's your pass, Miss?" the guard asked. Rin blinked in confusion. She then shook her head.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed to go inside." the guard told her, crossing his arms.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru's cold voice intoned from behind her as he appeared by her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru-sama." the guard bowed.

"Let her in." Sesshomaru said to the guard. "Come here, Rin." he told Rin. She obeyed him, immediately stepping into the office he gestured to.

"She is Rin Taisho. Give her a qualified treatment whenever she's here." Sesshomaru informed their employees before leaving with Rin.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." they chorused, a few sending curious glances her way. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them with a resounding, satisfying, _snap._

...

Rin took a flower from the garden in the courtyar and smiled to herself. She looked up at the building and saw her master staring down at her from the large window in his office several stories up. She smiled at him innocently and began towards the entrance of the building.

Rumors said that the great Sesshomaru Taisho had kicked out an employee because of a certain girl. His entire staff secretly wondered if their boss's hormones were finally surfacing. Sesshomaru didn't care what would they said, because at the moment his thoughts were occupied by a certain marionette.

Rin was the first girl that made him loose his cool, stoic composure. Everyone else seemed afraid of him, and no one was important enough to stay longer than he wished in his presence. But Rin was so utterly _different_. She was not afraid of him, and showed him true concern that he hadn't known before. Her warm smiles, her innocent look and concern seemed to move something inside of him. Sesshomaru felt the need to protect her innocence from the others. He didn't want her to feel heartbreak or experience the cruelty of this world.

"Hey, Sessho. Where's your doll?" Inuyasha asked, tapping his fingers on his elder brother's desk and pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Rin is not a doll." Sesshomaru replied coldy.

"Whatever. Kagome will be here in a few minutes." Inuyasha said, a grin appearing on his face.

Sesshomaru stood and tucked his hands to his side pockets of his black dress pants. He walked through the sliding door and Inuyasha followed him shortly.

...

She was about to go to the elevator when she heard a manly voice called her name.

"Rin? Is that you?" The voice asked.

She turned her head to face the person that had spoken, and a man with long wavy black hair was staring at her.

"Yes?" she replied.

The man approached her and stared at her sternly.

"I'm so glad to see you once again, Miss Rin Higurashi." The man said.

"Nani?...You must be wrong. My name is Rin Taisho, Mister." Rin said, her eyebrows pushing together.

"But Rin..." The man tried to touch her and she step backwars in surprise.

"Keep your hands away from her." The ever-cold and stoic voice of Sesshomaru halted the man.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha noticed the man's presence beside the marionette girl, his shoulders stiffening.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called his marionette girl. She swiftly moved towards him and tried to conceal herself behind him. Sesshomaru felt Rin's uneasiness when she held his arm firmly.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku started, his eyes narrowing. "I hade a meeting with your father earlier and It seems I've just stumbled on Miss Rin Higurashi. I'm surprised you're associated with her." Naraku said with a suspicious smile, tilting his head to the side.

Sesshomaru furrow a brow and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome arrived and her eyes widened as she took in Naraku standing beside them.

"She's my marionette. Her name isn't Rin Higurashi. She's Rin Taisho." Sesshomaru told Naraku.

"One of those Rin-chan marionettes, huh?" Naraku said sarcastically to Kagome. "Ja ne. We'll see each other again next time." Naraku left them, leaving with his own marionette girl with short black hair and red eyes. "Come, Kagura." He said, swiftly walking away.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Avoid Naraku Onigumo next time." Her master said. He pulled her hand and dragged her away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." she replied, ever willing to obey her master.

When his older brother and the marionette girl left, Inuyasha tugged his girlfriend's arm.

"Oi, wench. You're hiding something very important. Who the hell is Rin Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's not talk about her here, Inuyasha. I'll tell you later." she replied, her eyes wandering to where Sesshomaru and Rin had dissapeared.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Rin blinked as she watched the commercial about the upcoming "Battle of the Angels" on what Sesshomaru-sama had called 'the television'.

All of a sudden, she clicked it off her turned to her busy master.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to join the "Battle of the Angels"?" Rin asked, her gaze still on the now blank television screen.

Sesshomaru thought for awhile. Rin fighting against another marionette? He seemed not to be impressed with the thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin called, trying to regain his attention.

"Yes, Rin?" he finally replied.

"Make me you're pride." she said with a bright smile.

**Chapter 4: The Battle of the Angels**

...

A/n: Oww... sorry, did I took too much time to update? Gomen ne! Btw, I need some help. You see... Rin will participate in the Marionette Battles and I have no absolutely idea what type of fighting attire suits her. A ninja? Samurai Girl? Knight? A fighter wearing a modified kimono? I don't know. Maybe you could help me. I would like Sessho pick the suitable outfit for her but I don't have any idea what would it be. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hoped you like it. *grins*

Luvandia- You know what? I'm really happy when I read your review. I'll keep in my your advices. Thank you.

Lovely but lonely rose of life- Who says Sessho didn't have a heart? Haha.

Lionsheart13771- thank you! I'm glad you'd like my previous chapter.

Jolie- I'll try to update asap. But you know, feedbacks make me motivated to write and publish the next chapters.

Sesshy's little girl- i'll update soon as I can.

Icegirljenni- I forgot to tell you're one of my favorite writers. Thank you for finding my fic interesting.

Nanami loves Sasunaru- I just wish I could keep up on writing unexpectedly sweet moments between them.

Egyptianmaukitten- thanks for your helpful advices. I'll try my best to write better.

DivineRose91- I really love Sessrin. *sighs* I need to rack my brain to think about more scenes.

XxRandomness PrevailsXX- this concept was supposed to be use to Ryosaku pairing but I ended up giving the roles to Sesshomaru and Rin.

3monkey3- you think it's cute? Thanks!

Okay, please help me. I need it badly. Please don't forget to leave comments, suggestions and advice. I would really appreciate it if you will.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	4. Chapter 4

**~xxoxx~**

**An Angel's Act**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:**InuYasha isn't mine. As well as its original characters. I only own the plot and OC of this fanfiction.

**Note:**Subject for OOC. Set on AU. Betaread by stigmafan123

**Main Pairing: **Sesshoumaru and Rin

**Chapter 4: The Battle of the Angels **

~xxoxx~

Sesshomaru would never admit that she was cute and beautiful. Rin was beautiful with her pale, perfect skin, but he wondered what would she look like with her cheeks flushed, glowing. Certainly, she couldn't. She was made from artificial tissues and her blood was mechanically transferred to her monthly. It had only been one month since she came into his life, but Sesshomaru felt that his life had dramatically changed from being boring and unchanging to exciting, out of the ordinary. Sesshomaru had watched her secretly when she cooked his dinner one night. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail once again, swishing with every slight moment. The plain pink apron looked good on her delicate figure, and Sesshomaru thought that Rin had looked like *ahem* a normal housewife. He had silently grunted to himself and tried to tear his gaze from the certain marionette girl who was currently messing up his not so used kitchen.

"Sesshomaru-sama," He had heard her call his name. He pretended to turn his head and look at her as if he had not been staring at her just moments ago.

"Do you want it raw? Medium? Or fully cooked?" Rin asked with an innocent smile that Sesshomaru loved to see. (*ahem* Shunrei:Really Sessho? *grin* Sessho: Shut up, will you? You're turning me OOC.)

He stared at her blankly and thought for a moment. '_What? Did she mean she's planning to cook steak for me?_' he thought.

"Rin, what are you going to cook for tonight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm planning to prepare a steak with buttered vegetables and mushed potatoes for you, Sesshomaru-sama." she shyly replied to her master.

Rin had started to have an obsession with cooking and Sesshomaru had been appointed as her guinea pig who ate or tasted her dishes. Of course, he couldn't say no to her- which disturbed our handsome ice prince. If anyone would find out that Sesshomaru's weakness was Rin's innocent sweet smile, surely Rin could help them to obtain one of his rare "yes'." Not because she was a young, beautiful woman, but because her innocence was the main reason why he couldn't turn her demands down. Her cooking wasn't really that bad, actually, her creations were good and he now always found himself eating in his dining room and not the expensive restaurants he used to dine in. She was quite a talented cook for an amateur and that's one of the reasons why he liked his marionette.

When Rin told him she'd prepare a steak, an unfathomable smile passed on his lips. He loved steaks, though Rin wasn't aware of that. But something passed on his mind. A scene where Rin set his whole kitchen on fire startled him. True enough, she was a very good cook, but then she again might've be the clumsiest cook that Sesshomaru had met in his twenty five years of existence. He had stood from his seat and threw the magazine that he was 'reading' before. Sesshomaru had approached his marionette girl and took the container that had the meat to be grilled from her hands.

"I'll cook the steak. You cook the vegetable and the potatoes." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin blinked back and gave him a surprised look.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I..." she started to object.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said in his coldest tone. His serious amber eyes met her dark, warm chocolate ones. Finally, she nodded bowed slightly to her master.

"Yes, of course, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will do whatever you have commanded her." she said and took the vegetable peeler, peeling the potatoes before tossing the cut vegetables in a buttered pan.

They cooked silently together. The sizzling sound from the cooking dishes filled the kitchen. Rin carefully mashed the potatoes and then turned to see if Sesshomaru was done with the steaks. She took an appropriate plate from the kitchen organizer and handed it to her master. Sesshomaru placed the medium cooked steaks on the plate while Rin put a small portion of buttered vegetables on its side. He handed the plate to her and went to the sink to wash his hands. Rin placed the mashed potatoes on his plate and add a generous amount of gravy on top.

Sesshomaru dried his hands with a clean cloth and sat at his usual seat in the dining room. He patiently waited for Rin, and saw her coming with the dish they both prepared. Rin served the dish to her master and swiftly went back to the kitchen to take the silverware and a goblet that she thought gave her elegant master a regal look.

Sesshomaru placed his napkin on his lap and started to eat his steaks. Rin took a bottle of red wine from the fridge and went to her master.

"Would you like some red wine, Sesshomaru-sama? I heard that red wine can accompany steaks well." Rin asked. He nodded towards her and she poured a small amount of wine into his goblet.

He silently ate while she watched him again as usual. When Kagome told him that Rin was taking his own strength to survive, he actually noticed that his stamina started to fail and he started to eat like he was eating for two people instead of one. Thank God, his blood was spared because unlike the other marionettes that were made from the blood of their masters, Rin's didn't come from him. That's why Kagome had to give Rin the compatible blood to her monthly. Sesshomaru wonders from who's blood Rin was made, but when he asked Kagome, she swiftly changed the topic.

The next day, Sesshomaru found himself walking down aisles and long racks of food within the supermarket. He glared to those people who stared at him awkwardly. Who wouldn't? It was rare to see a rich and handsome man doing such a simple task as Sesshomaru. He cursed mentally. _'This what would happen if you keep on saying yes at her demands._' Sesshomaru scolded himself. It was all Rin's fault why our resident grim reaper was in the supermarket doing shopping with her. It was supposed to be his free day from work, and Rin had dragged him with her. He was supposed to say no and call his assistant to do the shopping but when she said "Sesshomaru-sama, I would like to the shopping by myself," he was left dumbfounded. Of course, no one could tear Rin from his side. He sighed and reluctantly took his car keys from his room and headed to his car with his surprised marionette.

He walked back where he had left Rin, and saw her talking to Sango- Kagome's best friend, with Sango's younger brother Kohaku standing nearby. Rin had a confused look plastered across her face as she shook her head. Sango and Kohaku bid goodbye to Rin and began in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru stepped back behind a row of cleaning goods, unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I really thought she was Rin-chan." Kohaku told his sister.

"But you see, she's the exact clone marionette of Rin-chan. I'm sure Kagome was informed about this." Sango replied.

_Rin is a clone of another woman? _Sesshomaru thought. He collected her, and they both went to the counter to pay for their groceries. Kagome was hiding something about his marionette, that what was Sesshomaru concluded.

xxxx

He raised a brow as he watched how Kagome and Izayoi dressed his marionette with different dresses and costumes. Rin seemed to be shy and uncomfortable at first, but after several minutes passed he saw her smiling genuinely at them.

"Kagome, I heard the battle of the Angels for this year would be launched very soon." He heard Izayoi say to Kagome.

"Hai, Izayoi-chan. I'm sure that Inuyasha will participate again to get his revenge." Kagome said, and they both laughed at her words.

"What's Battle of the Angels, Kagome-sama?" Rin, who had just come from the fitting room, asked curiously. Sesshomaru frowned mentally and looked away from his marionette.

"What the hell do they think her? A doll to be dressed?" he cursed through his teeth.

Rin was wearing a cute gothic lolita dress that contrasted well against her pale, smooth skin. It showed a little bit of skin, but that was a little too much in Sesshomaru's opinion. Her collarbone was adorned with a cute silver necklace, a delicate butterfly clasp at the nape of her neck. Her slender arms were covered in smooth, thin, long black gloves that reached up to her elbows. The black tube dress was perfectly fit on her petite body. Though her laced skirt with a taint of red made Sesshomaru annoyed. It didn't even reached her knees, and that revealed her perfect legs to the point that it was unacceptable for him. They made her wear a black stylish high heels and put a black thin headband with a ridiculous ebony rose tucked behind her ear. Her long raven hair was curled and Sesshomaru thought one word to describe her: Cute.

"Oh my God, Rin! You look like a gothic innocent princess! You're beautiful." Kagome exclaimed when she saw Rin.

"I told you. Rin is a perfect model." Izayoi grinned at Kagome.

"Have you ever tried bikinis on her?" Inuyasha asked who was standing in the doorframe. Suddenly, he was hit with a small crystal ashtray on his head.

"Why did you do that, jerk?" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother, who casually sat on the couch near the door.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru hissed to his half-brother as they sent deathly glares at each other.

"Ano... The battle of the Angels?" Rin reminded them about her question.

"Oh, about that. It's a game- I mean fight between marionettes like you." Izayoi replied.

"You shouldn't participate, Rin. The Battle is kinda cruel and most importantly Male Masters who are perverted like Inuyasha will participate in that event." Kagome said, laughing.

"Sessho, you have to join, you know." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"No. I'm not a pervert like you and I took Rin as my servant not as my fighting piece." Sesshomaru quipped, taking a cigarette from his coat. He was about to light it up when he heard his marionette use a sugary sweet, false tone.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she spoke like she was warning him about something. Rin stared at him sternly and he sighed in defeat.

_'Crap. I was supposed to be the master.'_ Sesshomaru thought. He crumpled the cigarette stick in his hand and threw it at the nearest trash bin. Looking back at her, he saw a satisfied smile on her lips.

~xxoxx~

She'd just finished taking a bath when Rin walked through the living room, and saw her master wearing his eyeglasses and reading some papers with his laptop on his table. Rin sat on the couch and turned on the television. She dried her hair with a towel while she watched the TV show. Commercials started to play on the television, and when Rin saw two marionettes fighting to each other incredibly, she was stunned. She blinked as she watches the commercial about the incoming "Battle of the Angels". Suddenly, she turned to her busy master and surprised him with a sudden question.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to join at the "Battle of the Angels"?" Rin asked, her gaze flickering back to the television.

Sesshomaru thought for a while. Rin fighting against other marionettes? He seemed not too impressed with the thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called once again, now with her eyes set on her silver headed master.

"Yes, Rin?" he finally replied.

"Make me your pride." she said with a bright smile. And once again, Sesshomaru found himself saying yes to his marionette.

xxxx

"Are you sure you want to join the battles?" InuYasha asked Rin curiously.

"Yes, InuYasha-sama." Rin replied with a smile.

Izayoi dragged Rin towards the fitting room and handed her some clothes.

"But Sessho isn't familiar with these battles." InuYasha objected.

"Well, you can always teach him unless you're afraid that Sesshomaru will defeat you." Kagome teased her boyfriend.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha snapped, tossing his head in the picture of arrogance.

"You look perfect, Rin! Let me do your hair." They heard Izayoi's voice from the fitting room.

Sesshomaru brushed some of his silver locks away from his face and occupied himself by folding back the long sleeve of his blue polo. They heard the fitting room door open, and Izayoi and Rin came stepped out..

Rin was wearing a sleeveless white uniform with a high collar, red trim and a silver sakura petal designs on her chest. The lower end of the uniform split off into two long pieces that nearly extended into the floor, like a butler's coat. A long adorned violet sash was wrapped around her small waist. Rin fingered her long white gloves with gold and violet trim kept on by reddish bands on her upper arms. She clicked the heels of her long black and red high heeled boots. Underneath her uniform, Rin was wearing a white turtleneck sleeveless shirt and red boyshorts. Her hair was tied in a thick bun, braids wrapped around the base of it. A traditional katana hung at her back.

"Wow, that's great! You're really ready to fight, huh?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked shyly, glancing at her master.

"It looks fine, Rin." Sesshomaru replied monotonously. "How much it'll cost?" he asked Izayoi.

"It's free as long as you let Rin work for me as a model. I'll pay her a decent salary." his stepmother replied, an evil gleam in her normally innocent eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary. I could provide all her needs. No thank you." Sesshomaru said.

"Just take it. You really don't have to pay for it, Sesshomaru. Rin helped Cutie Dolls with her previous modeling for me." Izayoi said, whole she tied her long black hair to a loose ponytail.

"I think we should go, Inuyasha." Kagome said, grabbing his clawed hand. She took her purse from the table and bid goodbye to the two women and Sesshomaru.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I owe you something, right?" she replied.

~xxoxx~

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door of the car behind him.

"Higurashi Mansion." Kagome replied then handed her keys to the butler of the house.

"Why are we here?" he asked once again. He followed her trail up to the stairway of the mansion.

"I'll let you meet her for the second time, Inuyasha." Kagome said and stopped at the front door of a bedroom.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome opened the door and they both went inside.

"Here she is. My cousin. Rin Higurashi." She said in a soft voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He saw a woman lying within a glass capsule like container. She shared the same face and all physical resemblance with his brother's marionette. Her eyes were closed and seemed in a deep sleep.

xxxx

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Her face is the same with the marionette though the only difference is she's breathing and she's absolutely a human.

"Rin is in a comatose for almost five years now." Kagome said with a somber tone.

"So why did Naraku know Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is because Rin is betrothed to him." she replied.

**Chapter 5: Rin Higurashi **

xxxx

A/n: Yay! I updated so soon! *laughs* I wasn't really suppose to update but my fingers keep on typing the words so I better grab the chance before I could feel that I'm lazy again. Actually, I'm a lazy writer that's why my updates are really really short.

About Rin's outfit, I don't think it's final. But seeing her in my imagination fighting wearing that outfit thrills me. I love those chinese like hairstyle on her. Yay! Thanks for helping me btw! I think Rin looks good in high heeled boots and making her wear a kimono would make her a stereotype girl fighter.

Icegirljenni- I haven't watched chobits but I'm kinda familiar with its plot. I don't think that Sesshomaru will allow Rin to wear a Sailor Moon type uniform though haha. But those long boots are really cute on her.

Smalltea- when I read your review, I remembered those movies like crouching tiger, hidden dragon then I imagined Rin wearing an empress chinese dress. Oh, i love that one! That's why I put a touch of chinese on her outfit.

Jolie- Okay, so everyone's curious who is Rin Higurashi. I think you should wait for the next chapter. That covers Rin Higurashi's identity.

Nanami loves Sasunaru- I think Sessho's relationship is kinda complicated. Too bad Naraku is there to make it more complex.

DivineRose91- Thank you for uplifting my spirit. Well, it's really hard to think what should happen next but I'm enjoying it myself.

Shessy's lil girl- actually all your advices looks good on Rin. Btw, i don't really know the answer. There are two Rins in these story.

Lynn- Thank you for reading! Btw, as I said before you should wait for the next chapter.

So everyone wants to know who's Rin Higurashi, right? But the answers will be given at the next chapter. I love the two Rins but there's only one who should win in Sessho's heart. *sighs*

Thank you for reading! I hoped you like the flow of this story. Please leave reviews, suggestions or recommendations. It would really be a big help for me. Reviews are very much appreciated.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	5. Chapter 5

**~xxx~**

**An Angel's Act **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha and its characters isn't mine.

**Warning:**Characters are subject to OOC. Written without betareader's help. Story subject to errors.

**Chapter 5: Rin Higurashi **

**xxxx**

Her pale smooth skin sparkled and radiant gorgeously under the bright light coming from the moon outside her window. Kagome stared at her cousin and went to the window then took the huge white teddy bear from the windowsill. She clutched the soft stuffed toy in her arms and took a deep breath. Inuyasha went to the sleeping girl and admires her resemblance to the marionette of his brother.

"She's real." he whispered but Kagome heard him clearly.

She looked at her cousin and flashed a faint bitter smile. Rin is still beautiful like before. She can't deny that the marionette Rin was formed from her cousin's blood. They resembled each other a lot as if they're identical twins. Her face is the same with the marionette though the only difference is she's breathing and she's absolutely a human.

"Rin is in comatose for almost five years by now." Kagome said with a somber tone.

"Why? What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"A terrible car accident took place five years ago. Her mom died instantly after decapitated from it. Rinwas thrown from a far distant and suffered from severe bruises and broken bones." Kagome remembered then shook of her head trying to rid those unwanted memories from her mind.

"Creepy! I rather not try to imagine it, Kagome." Inuyasha told her girlfriend.

Kagome went to Rin's side and touched her forehead.

"She survived from the accident but since then she hadn't awaken. Oji-san and Ran-kun, her brother had tried their best to wake her up but they failed. In despair, they started to create marionettes based on her. Hoping that the circuit of the marionettes could trigger her inactive brain." She said and gripped tightly Rin's hand.

"So Why does Naraku knows Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome almost frowned at her boyfriend. She doesn't really like Naraku to be with Rin but couldn't object their engagement.

"The truth is..." she almost hesitated to reply."It is because Rin is bethroted to him."

"What? That man is her fiance? I just couldn't believe it. To think that Sessho almost killed Naraku with his glares when Naraku tried to touch his marionette? Tsk." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I know. You know that I don't really want this engagement but Naraku was Rin's acquiantance back then and Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed Rin's existence before. Rin was hurted by the fact that..."

"Hey! Hey,wench! You're telling me that Rin is in love with Sessho?" Inuyasha interceded.

"She hadn't told me but I noticed it the way she looked at him and how she blushed madly whenever he's around or when someone mentions his name."

"Kagome, I think this would be a problem. Sessho is already attached to the marionette Rin. You've seen his changes and how he values his marionette. If ever he found out about Rin's existence... it would be an emotional disaster."

Kagome lowered her head and sighed. Inuyasha was right. The two Rins could be hurt. Sesshomaru might get mad on them for not telling the truth. They didn't really intent to use him to be the master of the marionette Rin. The brain waves of the two girls were similar. Yes, it was true that Sesshomaru could trigger the Human Rin to wake up through the Marionette Rin but that doesn't mean they want to deceive him.

Rin Higurashi was the only daughter and the second child of the owner of Higurashi Zaibatsu, one of the leading companies in Japan. Currently, she's twenty years of age. She has the same raven hair that is prominent to the Higurashi Family members, only that hers was longer than her cousin. She also has a pair of expressive hazel eyes that can make you held your breath for awhile. She stands a little bit shorter than those girls who has the same age as hers. Rin is an average girl. She is a smart and a very kind girl. She wasn't an athletic one for she suffers from frequent asthma attacks and she's so clumsy.

She's a loner and innocent lass. She spent her vacant time on studying and to her favorite hobby photography which seems she has a talent to. Three months before the accident took place, she met the younger Sesshomaru. She met him and InuYasha during a close door meeting between the Taishos and the Higurashis with regard to business matters.

"You mean she's that girl who wears ridiculous eyeglasses and those long twin braids?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed and took a clean cloth and wiped the sweat in Rin's face.

"Yes. She's the young girl seating beside me. I'm not surprised that you and Sesshomaru hadn't noticed it at all." she replied.

"So what will we do if Sesshomaru found her?"

"Let's just try to prevent that for the meantime."

**xxoxx **

I felt restless. I don't know where I am and what's happening. Black space that seemed endless covered the entirety of where I am. I don't know. I hoped someone can help me. There's no light and the dead silence startled me. Being alone in a world without anyone but yourself, I couldn't take it. I prayed fiercely. I felt my tears starting to find its way. And then I heard a voice from afar. A masculine voice who held cold and firm tone. He's calling my name from nowhere.

"Rin." I heard him called my name. I stopped on sobbing and wiped my tears with my hands.

"Rin. Wake up." he said. I blinked and wondered what does he mean. Am I sleeping?

"Rin." He called again with a slight concern in his voice. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I saw a bright light from afar and starts to walk towards it.

**xxoxx **

Rin had fallen asleep in her room after they arrived home. Sesshomaru had engaged himself to the paper works he had. When he finished on his work, he peeked on her. He saw her crying while she sleeps. He approached her and he tried to wake her up.

"Rin." he called her name but she doesn't even move.

"Rin. Wake up." She slighty stirred from her sleep. Her brows furrow and she silently moans.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called his marionette again. He's starting to wonder why his marionette crying. She moved and slowly she opened her eyes revealing her hazel orbs meeting his cold amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin uttered when she finally woke up.

"Rin. Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked stoically. Rin noticed that her cheeks were wet by tears and wiped it with her hands.

"Rin doesn't know why. She felt sad and feared the darkness in her dream." His marionette replied.

"What dream?"

"It was very dark and scary dimension. There's a bit of light but not enough to brighten up the area. Rin heard some sobs and weeping from a woman and when she approached her, she saw her own self crying helplessly. Rin became so sad and cries. Then Rin heard Sesshomaru-sama's voice calling her name." The marionette explained.

Sesshomaru nodded and told her to take a sleep again. She obeyed but was unease for awhile because he was watching her and haven't leave her room. A half hour passed, Rin finally fell asleep. Sesshomaru turned off the light and silently left his sleeping marionette.

**xxoxx **

His amber eyes widened as he saw Rin's hand moved. Kagome had noticed Rin's movements and she almost cried. Slowly, Rin opened her eyes revealing her dull hazel eyes. She turned her head to her right and saw her cousin and a familiar guy with a long silvery grey hair and amber eyes.

"Rin-chan." Kagome called while gripping tightly one of Rin's hand with tears in her eyes.

"Ne... san..." Rin replied and then looked up to Kagome. Then suddenly, her eyes fluttered wide. She tried to get up and gripped her cousin's shoulder.

"Nesan! My eyes! What's happening? You're fading!" Rin cried out and was hysterical. Kagome cradled Rin in her arms and then she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Take my phone in my bag and call Dr. Kobayashi. Quick!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha swiftly moved and called the doctor while Kagome tried to make her cousin calm down.

**xxoxx **

"Kagome-sama. Her eyes were badly injured from the accident. It'll not be long and soon she's going to be blind." I heard the doctor said to my cousin.

"Is there's no hope to save her eyes?" I heard her asked. Though I couldn't see them, I know he gave her a no for the answer. Soon, my eyesight will vanish and I knew there's no way they could save it.

I'm not surprised. I'm not angry or sad. It is nothing compared to the pain that my parents and my only brother had died leaving me alone on my own. I'm still lucky, Kagome-ne-san is still there to look out and to take care of me. But why is it that I still feel that I'm alone? I don't know why. Why? Tell me please.

Then I heard Inuyasha-san's voice. He was talking to Nesan outside my room. I heard him mentioned his brother Sesshomaru in a worried tone. Sesshomaru Taisho. I remember him. He is Inuyasha-san's older brother. I could still remember how he looked before. He has long beautiful silver tresses that was neatly kept in a low ponytail. His cold golden eyes shine with perfection making his exquisite beauty unbelievable. It was absurd but he's the first man I fell in love with. But I know, it's impossible that he might pay attention and noticed me. First Love. First Heartache. First Heartbreak. Love is impossible. I should forget these feelings of mine.

The next day, I heard a familiar voice next to mine. It was Naraku. I found myself smiling as he approached me and kissed me.

"Rin. I'm glad you're finally awake." I heard him say. I stretched my arm and tried to touch him but he took my hand then placed it in his face.

"Naraku. It's been a while." I replied and then laughed at him. He chucked back and then stood on my side letting go of my hand.

"Let's have a walk, my princess." he said.

"I can't walk. I can't even see, Naraku." I replied.

He was silent for awhile and I could feel his gaze upon me.

"Naraku." I called.

"Rin?"

"I heard marionettes had been released during my long sleep."

"That's right. Everything flowed as what has been planned before."

"..."

"What's wrong, Rin?"

"The Battle of the Angels. I want to join on it but I don't have a marionette."

"Ran had left a marionette on his lab. You might to take it but I doubt if your body can handle it." he said.

I smiled to myself. Onii-chan had always help me and gave me what I want though it was just too bad he wasn't with me anymore. I missed him. I wonder what does his marionette looks like. Naraku took me to my brother's lab on the basement of the mansion. I heard the constant sliding of the doors and the opening of some apparatus. Then I heard him frowned.

"Naraku, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Open your eyes and look at your own marionette." he said and I did what he'd told me to do. I opened my eyes and saw a very handsome man laying on a black casket like container. He was naked and I felt myself blushed furiously. I looked at his face and I gasped. He looks like... looks like... Sesshomaru. I turned my gaze to Naraku and I saw a scornful expression on his face. Naraku had never been in good terms to Sesshomaru. I wonder why and what happened. Did he knew all along that I love Sesshomaru?

"I'll take some blood of yours to activate your marionette." he said and then I nodded back. I watched how he took my blood and transfer it to marionette. Naraku seems unease at what he's doing. He took his phone from his coat and called my personal maid, Yumi. He told her to take some clothes from my brother's room for my marionette then finished the blood transfusion. Yumi arrived shortly and dressed the marionette. Naraku handed me a box with a ring. I arched a brow on him. Was that an engagement ring? We're already engaged and I don't think we've talked about the rings before.

"Wear this ring. This will serve as your main control to your marionette." he said. I almost laughed. How stupid I am to think that he's proposing to me once again. I smiled and took the silver band with a grey stone embedded on it. I slid it on my ring finger and the stone turned red. A motion was made by the marionette. He slowly opened his eyes and I saw the most beautiful cerulean eyes that I've seen in my life. He reminds me of Sesshomaru, my first love. He resembles him a bit. Sesshomaru had the silkiest silver tresses and a pair of cold golden eyes while my marionette has a shoulder length grey locks with a pair of bright cerulean eyes. He rose from his black casket and met my gaze. I held my breath. I couldn't believe it. He was amazing. He stood in his feet and approached me. He fell on his knees and took my hands. He was cold and pale under my gaze.

"My Mistress." His voice makes me shivered. It was firm and stoic.

"Rin." I said. "Just call me Rin, will you?" He nodded and I smiled back at him. We heard Naraku's phone rang and he answered it. I saw my marionette watched Naraku. He was serious and seemed unease with Naraku's presence. Ne, my marionette acts just like Sesshomaru? I wonder.

"Who is he, Rin?" I heard my marionette asked.

"He's Naraku Onigumo. My fiance." I replied. I noticed his eyes sharpened and he clenched his fist without breaking his gaze to Naraku.

"I don't like him. You must stay away from him." he said under his teeth.

He fascinated me. I wonder what he's thinking. He heard me chuckled and he looked up on me. His clenched fists on my lap with my hands.

"Ryuuen". I said. It was the name I gave to him. Ryuuen. An unfathomable smile passed through his lips. I closed my eyes once again keeping the memory of his first smile in my mind.

"I'll be your eyes. I'll be your knight, Rin." he whispered.

"Thank You, Ryuuen."

**xxoxx **

"Rin! Are you serious? You want to join the Battle of the Angels?" Kagome blurted out. She was surprised when she found Rin with her new marionette named Ryuuen. When she asked her who gave her the marionette, Rin told her that it was Naraku who helped her to activate her brother's remaining doll. Kagome was furious. Who had coaxed Rin to join the competition? Rin had insisted that it was her own decision to join but Kagome had doubted that Naraku had pushed her to make such decisions.

"Yes, Nesan." Rin replied with an innocent smile to Kagome. Kagome tried not to roll her eyes in disappointment.

"But you're now the owner of the Higurashi Zaibatsu, Rin. You just couldn't join the competition that you'reown company hosts." Kagome replied.

"But it isn't in the rules, right? I'm not after the prize. I just want to spend my remaining eyesight watching the elegant angels on the stage." Rin said. Ryuuen was standing at the right side of her wheelchair silently listening to their conversations.

"But this is dangerous on your health. If Ryuuen suffers from bruises and pain, you'll feel it too." When Ryuuen heard it from Kagome, he turned to Rin to speak.

"Rin..." he said but he cut by his young mistress.

"We could do this, Ryuuen. I believe in you." Rin stated which surprised him. He believed in her words and made a mental note that he shouldn't disgrace and always protect his handicapped master.

Kagome gave up and reluctantly agreed to Rin. She took out an application form in his drawer and handed it to Ryuuen.

"Okay. Fill it up but don't state that you are Rin Higurashi. You can use a pseudonym if you want. But Rin, I'm telling you this is dangerous. You're only allowed to open your eyes during your matches." Kagome said to her cousin. "Ryuuen, please make sure she wouldn't watch other battles and she won't open her eyes frequently." she told the marionette lad and he nodded in response.

"Arigatou, Nesan." Rin replied.

Kagome sighed and left them in the living room of the Higurashi mansion. She took her keys in her purse and headed to the garage where her car was parked. She tossed her raven lock aside and climbed on her car. Kagome took her phone and called Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What's up?" Inuyasha answered her call.

"We have another problem."

"What?"

"Rin is going to participate the Battle of the Angels. She got her own marionette courtesy of our best friend, Naraku."

"Damn. That Naraku is a dumb ass."

"I know he's up to something. Maybe he wanted to make Rin meet Sesshomaru with the marionette Rin."

"Yeah, right. So what are you planning to do?"

"I just hoped that they'll not cross each others paths or fight each other in the tournament."

"Rin is still oblivious on Naraku's treachery. She's so innocent she couldn't even noticed that he'd put her in great danger." Kagome hissed on her phone.

**xxoxx **

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Rin swiftly moved and dodged all the attacks of the marionette she's fighting with. Sesshomaru seems to be good on controling Rin's moves and actions during their match.

Ryuuen stopped at the middle of his battle and looked up to his mistress. He runs toward her and told her to close her eyes and let him manage his own battle before leaping up into the midst of air and fell gorgeously on the battleground like an archangel in his full glory.

**Chapter 6: The First Battles of the Two Angels **

**xxoxx **

A/n: I'm so sorry! I updated so late! Sorry! Sorry! Well, it's kinda hard making this chapter and I don't know if I wrote this well or lame. It's getting harder to write the succeeding chapters and I don't know if I could write it just fine. My grammar sucks. What the hell... I'm sorry!

Okay, now I'm wondering what would be Ryuuen's fighting attire? Any ideas? Please suggest anything that may be suitable with his looks.

The next chapter would be their first matches not against each other. But I'm looking forward to the part of the story where the "Ryuuen vs Rin" match might take place. *Lmao*

***Smalltea-** Yes, Rin Taisho's blood came from the real Rin, Rin Higurashi. I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I'm also looking forward to the matches on Batttle of the Angels.

***MikiInUnderworld- **ohh... so you we're shocked by my mini preview. I guess my updating schedule was so late. I'm looking forward to hear something from you again. Thanks.

***Icegirljenni-** I don't really know how will Sesshomaru react if ever he found out about Rin Higurashi's existence. It's kinda complicated, isn't? Ohh... and one more thing Naraku and ryuuen are also there. I wonder how could Sessho can fall in love with Rin Higurashi...

***Nanami Loves Sasunaru-** we have the same questions in our mind. But I'm hoping I could write the succeeding chapters well.

***Lynn- **If two Rins are going to participate who do you think will win? Haha..

***DivineRose91-** I'm still captivated by this story. This story was my favorite one and I do enjoy writing this. Certainly, Sessho must choose Rin Higurashi but for now that's quite impossible since the marionette Rin is under his wing.

***Jolie-** i'm so sorry if I updated so late. I'm very busy lately and I have no time to encode my stories. Here's the chapter 5, I hope you could find some of the answers in your question.

***jamie71196- **of course, I'll continue writing this story until the end. I'm so happy you liked this story. Thank you.

***ElheiM-** yay! You're right! Marionette Rin's brain is connected somehow to Rin Higurashi! you've got it! Since the marionette Rin was made almost a clone of Rin Higurashi, there's some connection between the two. I'm familiar with Angelic Layer and I just recently realized that there is indeed some concepts are the same in this story.

Again, thank you for reading "An Angel's Act". Please don't forget to leave a helpful review. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Love lots,

Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angel's Act **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and its original characters isn't mine. All are owned by Takahashi Rumiko. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Warning:** Grammatical errors ahead. Characters are subject to OOC.

xox

**Chapter 6****: The First Battles of the Two Angels **

xox

Exquisite Angel. That are the first words registered to her mind when she looked at her refined angel. Ryuuen seemed not really comfortable with his battle suit but Rin think he's beyond suitable to be called an archangel in disguise. His shoulder lenght hair was tied on a short ponytail. He's wearing an elegant white battle suit type that was inspired from the look of an angel. A white short cape was placed neatly on his shoulders with a Higurashi Brooch securing it on its place. A pair of white stylish boots are added to make him more angelic. A sweet smile passed to her lips as she looked fascinated to Ryuuen. It was amazing how he resembles Sesshomaru though Sesshomaru's eyes were colder than her marionette. Rin wondered how does her brother found out about her feelings for Sesshomaru. Does he knew all along? She wasn't sure.

"Rin." she heard her marionette's cold voice. She looked up and met his cerulean eyes.

"Your eyes." he said and she knew what he meant. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. You looked sophisticated to me, Ryuuen." she replied.

"Let's go then. Are you ready?"

"Yes,of course."

It was the seventh day of the tournament. Though it was late, Rin luckily joined it. With some warning and reminders from Kagome, Rin decided to take a pseudonym to hide her true identity. Ryuuen had chosen "Kira", the japanese term for "Killer", as her false name. Rin had agreed that for the meantime, she would let Ryuuen fight without her control until he encounter a formidable opponent. This is to prevent more danger to her health and to her eyes. The Tournament is somehow dangerous and exclusive. Only selected masters are allowed to join with their fighting marionettes. They're battling for the fame and prize and sometimes the status and conditions of the marionettes were neglected by some masters. That is why Kagome is against to her decision to participate the tournament.

They took the long hallways of the stadium. He pushed her wheelchair silently while she patiently waits for their turn to the battleground. The Participants are arranged into four divisions. Each of them has a chance to advance to the next level. Rin and Ryuuen became one of the strong contenders to Division A where they're belong. It should also be noted that Ryuuen fought on his own will and way and won all his first battles on the elimination round that made him into to the quarter finals and advanced to the semi finals of their division without his mistress's assistance.

The Battleground is a wide big dome within the stadium. The diameter seems at least five hundred meters and was enough to handle battles between the marionettes. On each side, there are two egg shell shaped seats that are given for the masters. Half of it its front side has a special glass cover that protects the masters from further damages during the battles. To add more suspense and thrill to the tournament, special domes depict different locations that seemed real are use in each battles. Also, the dome lets the marionettes heighten their agility and power that made them look capable of doing amazing act and skill through their master's will.

"Could you still fight without my help,Ryuuen?" Rin asked as Ryuuen gently placed her on the master's seat.

"Don't worry. Ryuuen will finish this battle sooner so you could sleep." he replied.

Rin with her eyes closed, she smiled back to him and gripped his hand tighter. She was sure he could still manage to win this battle. Ryuuen kept on breaking new records for making the battles shorter and finishes his opponent in a short span of time.

"I wish I could see how you fight but I knew it wouldn't be until you encountered a worthy opponent." "It wouldn't be that long, Rin. Your wish would be granted very soon."

"Who would be our opponent,Ryuuen?"

"Kikyo and her marionette named Midoriko."

Ryuuen closed the protective glass that encloses Rin safe enough within her seat. He watched how the bars that were connected at the back of her seat pushed her forward from the dark hallway revealing her presence to the bright and live stadium. Then, it lifted her in an appropriate height. His eyes sharpened and turned his attention to their opponents. He walked forward to the battledome and prepared himself

"The battle between Kira and Kikyo with there marionettes is about to begin." The Announcer stated.

The Main computer automatically shuffles the location and picked one which turned to be a great cliff that faces the edge of the ranging sea. Both of the marionettes came to the battledome and wielded both of their swords. Midoriko, Kikyo's marionette has a pair of hazel eyes and very long silky black hair. She's wearing a tradional feudal armor that makes her beauty too exotic.

The battle has begun. With the frequent thunders and lightning above their heads, the two marionettes start to clash with their swords. Both Ryuuen and Midoriko seemed to be on a stalemate situation. Neither of them allowed each other to overcome them. Progress is impossible. Both of them stopped as the protective glass cover of Kikyo's seated opened revealing her stoic face to everyone. She looked down to Ryuuen and met his icy cold blue eyes.

"I must say I'm pleased and fascinated by your skills. I want to meet your master." Kikyo told Ryuuen. As she says these, Midoriko lifted her sword summoning down the lightning then sends it to Rin's location. A crack was made on the glass until it was finally shattered completely, revealing Rin's appearance to everyone. She's sitting like a noble innocent princess in her throne. Her long raven hair was tied on a loose single braid that cascades elegantly on her right shoulder. She's wearing a blue stylish sundress that reaches up to her knees. A protective goggles with a reddish glass on it conceals half of her face to everyone.

"Oh Gosh. Kira is a cute young woman. I really thought Kira is a man who could control Ryuuen efficiently." One of the audience commented after he saw Rin.

Rin was startled on what had happened and slowly opened her eyes seeing Kikyo staring on her from the other side and Ryuuen on the battleground. Ryuuen stopped at the middle of the his battle and looked up to his mistress. He runs towards her and told him to close her eyes and let him manage his own battle before leaping up into the midst of air and fell gorgeously on the battleground like an archangel in his full glory.

"Let us settle this now. My Mistress needs to take a rest any minute by now." Ryuuen said. Kikyo sharpened her hazel eyes. He lifted his right arm in the air and some fine strings were shown on his long white fingers. Lightning struck the ground and Midoriko was badly damaged by it. Ryuuen had managed to entangled the fine metal strings around her without her knowledge. With the use of the static electricity, Ryuuen used the power of fake lightning to beat her. The Audience rejoiced with amaze in their eyes. Ryuuen won again advancing his mistress to the Division finals.

"Competing for the Division A Finals, Kira and her marionette is moving on." The crowd clapped their hands and cheered for them. Rin opened her eyes and saw many of the calling and cheering for her. An usuak kind of joy rose inside of her and for the first time, she smiled sweetly and waved her hand to them. As her seat descended to the ground and pulled her away from the public, Ryuuen noticed the faint blood stain in her eyes.

"I told you not to open your eyes." he scolded her with his monotonous voice while he wiped the blood in her face.

"Rin is so sorry. She really didn't mean to disobey you." she replied but still manages to smiled innocently on him which made his marionette gave up on her. After he replaced him back safely on her wheelchair, they headed towards the exit door behind the stadium for they don't want others to find out that she's Rin Higurashi, the newest owner of the Higurashi Zaibatsu.

"Aren't you going to go home with me?" Rin asked.

"I'm couldn't go with you. I must see how the tournament flows." he replied.

"Ohh...then I'll just for you. Please go home, as soon as you can."

"I will, Rin." and they disappeared without any traces.

xxoxx

"Have you heard? The Master of Ryuuen is a young woman?" A man asked his companion and was overheard by Sesshomaru and Rin who are waiting for their next turn in the tournament. "Yes. It is true. I watched Kira's battle against Miss Kikyo. She even smiled and waved back to her growing fans and admirers."

"This year's Battle of the Angel has a lot of potential good masters and excellent marionettes. I can't wait to see whose gonna make it on the semi-finals of this tournament." His companion nodded and both of them left.

Sesshomaru leaned his back on the wall and crossed his arms into his chest. Rin silently watched her master as she wonders how long could she make it on the tournament. Their first battles on the elimination round were not as bad as she had expected to be. Sesshomaru had trained her with Inuyasha and his marionette named Zero. On two weeks time, Sesshomaru had quickly learned and mastered the basics and the advanced moves used on the marionette battles.

Their turn has arrived they were summon to the battleground. Sesshomaru had make it to the semi-finals in his division and this battle will tell if he's going to the advance to the division finals of not. But no one had ever made the Great Sesshomaru overcame him. With his marionette Rin, he remained the undisputed contender of the tournament. He might be the best rookie master if only Kira didn't appear on the said competition and made a respectful images with her marionette being one of the strongest on the tournament. Sesshomaru felt a desire to meet this Kira and battle against her. True to what had InuYasha told him before the tournament started, there are some strong masters and marionettes that will participate and would add some excitement. Sesshomaru understood what he meant. Strong opponents means good or better battles for him. An unfathomable smile crossed on his lips as he settled on the master's seat. They're going to win this battle. They'll make it on top and Rin will be the strongest marionette in Japan.

He learned that his opponent would be the previous year's finalist and he wondered if he's strong enough or not. He looked down to his pride. His marionette. Rin focused her attention and prepared herself. Their opponents finally came and the battle started.

Sesshomaru didn't know why but he's certain that they would win. Rin's opponent wasn't really strong. He was quick but his attacks couldn't even scratch her. Rin swiftly moved and dodge all of the attacks of the marionette she's fighting with. Sesshomaru seemed to good in controlling Rin's moves and action during their match. Several minutes later, Sesshomaru and Rin were proclaimed as the victors.

Rin sighed to herself and put back her sword on its case. Suddenly, she felt someone's eyes set upon her with an usual stare. At first, she thought it was Sesshomaru but when she turned to him, he wasn't. She looked around the audience until her eyes spotted a man standing at the highest audience area spot. He was staring down at her with his cerulean eyes. Rin gasped for she knew who's that man. It was Ryuuen, the great marionette of the famous rookie from division A, Kira. She seemed uncomfortable under his gaze. Sesshoumaru noticed it but she denied when he asked her. She couldn't let him know that she's afraid to Ryuuen. She didn't know why but something's telling her not to meddles with Ryuuen and to his master, Kira.

The Day will meet its end sooner. Rin was left with Zero on the hallway of the stadium while they wait to their masters who took the schedule of their next month at the front desk section.

"Rin that was amazing act. You've done it with perfection." Zero commented with a distinct grin on his face.

"It wasn't her that made the act perfectly. It was her master's" They heard a voice interceded with their talk. Both of them turned their heads and saw Ryuuen standing and leaning on his back with his hands on his side pockets. Hazel eyes met cerulean eyes.

"Ryuuen." Zero called but Ryuuen didn't even respond to him.

"Don't depend to much on your Master's strength. You aren't like us. You're a prototype. Keep on such being a burden to your Master and let him die young." Ryuuen told Rin and walked away from them.

Rin knew clearly that Ryuuen is right. How selfish she is by making him join the tournament then make him do all their battles? Without Sesshomaru, Rin know she's a weak and useless marionette. She have to be stronger. She must be efficient to Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid to tell that Ryuuen has a point, Rin-chan." Zero said.

"I know. And I know he fights his match without his master's control. That made him a special one." Rin whispered back.

Ryuuen took the keys from his pocket and started the spare car on the parking lot own by his mistress. The Engine started and he made his way back to the Higurashi Mansion. He seemed to be in his deep thoughts. When he first saw Rin, the marionette of the prodigy master, Sesshomaru, he was surprised for she looks exactly like her handicapped mistress. Was it really possible to make a marionette based on a true human being? He didn't know and he wondered who really is this marionette named Rin.

xxoxx

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Preparing for each of their Division Finals matches, Rin and Ryuuen agreed to have an unofficial one on one match against each other. Rin tried her best to be much stronger so Sesshomaru's life essence will be spared of. Ryuuen, with his doubts about his and the marionette Rin's existence seeks for the answers and starts to an investigation.

**Chapter 7: My Worth and Existence **

xxoxx

A/n: I'm really sorry for the short update. I'm not really good on writing fight scenes. *sighs* Succeeding chapters might focus on the marionette Rin and Ryuuen's perspective. The SesshouRin will resume after the tournament ended. Sorry for that.

Special thanks to:

*Nanami of Falling Snow- Of course, Rin isn't inlove with Naraku. Rin is only for Sessho! *laughs*

*Jolie- Oh, dear. I love you and thanks for uplifting my spirit to continue writing though I am really indeed a lazy writer. The scenes are still in my head. I just don't wanna rush the flow of the story so Rin and Ryuuen's characters will grow tremendously.

*Icegirljenni- Am I so rude to the two Rins? Oh, gosh. I didn't mean it. But it was all Sessho's fault for being oblivious to Rin's love for him. Can't elaborate their pasts on this comment. Maybe a little bit later after the tournament.

*Elheim- Do you have some kind of ESP? 'cause you've been keep on hitting what's going on in my mind. Yeah, Naraku really did something uhm... to uhm... you know. XD Anyway, I think Ryuuen couldn't be possibly fall inlove with the marionette Rin since he's kinda head over heels to the human Rin. Please beat me up, if ever I end this story in a tragic one. XD

*DivineRose91- Yes, Sesshomaru indeed was Rin's first love when they're younger. But he didn't harbor the same feelings toward her for he didn't even know she exists in his world! I love this story. Probably because I really love Rin.

*Lynn-Forever01- the human Rin isn't really blind. She could still see but her eyes were greatly damaged by the accident. Yes of course, Ryuuen and Rin certainly will face each other on the tournament. I'm not sure if they're going fight on the semi finals or in the finals.

*Jamie71196- Thank you for the compliment. I'll try my best to update sooner if my hectic schedule will allow me to do so.

Also thanks for everyone who put this story on their favorites and story alerts. Thank you very much.

Again please! Don't forget to leave reviews or your helpful comments. Sorry for the overlooked errors.

Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	7. Chapter 7

~xxoxx~

**An Angel's Act **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 7: My Worth and Existence **

~xxoxx~

Ryuuen lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been fighting in an intense fighting match. He had awoken from a vivid dream, with his hands pressed over his face in horror. A pain inside his chest was burning beneath his skin as though someone had just pressed a fire to him. He sat up, one hand on his chest, the other reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He put them on and his bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by a faint, white rays of moonlight that were filtering through the curtains from the outside of his window.

Ryuuen ran his fingers over his silvery locks. He turned on the lamp beside him, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, and peered into the mirror. A man with stoic, cold beauty looked back at him, his bright cerulean eyes peered out under his untidy silvery greyish hair. He examined his reflection more closely. Undeniably, he resembled Sesshomaru Taisho a lot.

It is one of his discoveries from when he decided to investigate about the existence and creation of the marionettes like him. He was the very first marionette created by the Higurashi Family. Project Adam, that was the name of the plan that had created him. The very concept of making the marionettes was from his own mistress, Rin Higurashi. His physical attributes were mostly based on Sesshomaru Taisho. Ryuuen at first wondered why but eventually came to realize that his mistress was in love with his man before. His completion was been halted when the accident took place leaving Rin in a comatose state for several years. A year before Ran Higurashi (Rin's older brother and his creator) died in an accident in his laboratory, he'd managed to complete Ryuuen-making him the ultimate and strongest marionette in the world. Even the neotype marionettes couldn't surprass him. Ryuuen tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real... There had been two marionettes he was fighting with. His mistress in Sesshomaru's arms calling out his name pleading him to stop. He concentrated hard, frowning trying to remember more...

The dim picture of an intense battle came to him... Blood splattered everywhere... His mistress pleading cries echoing. He stabbed his marionette opponent with his own katana and he had felt a spasm of horror, which had awoken him because the opponent that he'd stabbed was his own mistress. Ryuuen had watched her bloody body fall to the ground. It was all too confusing. He put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit battleground, but it was like trying to keep water in your cupped hands. The details were now trickling away as fast as he tried to hold on them. He couldn't bear to see it. It was really horrifying to him to see that he'd killed his beloved mistress with his own hands.

He took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and stared around his bedroom. The atmosphere within his room made him feel uncomfortable. Rolls of blueprint were scattered on his desk with some documents unread beside of it. On the floor beside his bed, a folder with some important doauments lay open Ryuuen had been reading it before he fell asleep last night. They were about a certain plan named Project Eve.

Ryuuen walked over to the folder, picked it up and scanned briefly the first page with his eyes. It read of creating a perfect marionette that could surpass the Project Adam with the goals to make Rin Higurashi come back to life, and to eliminate the product of the previous plan: Project Lilith.

Project Lilith? What harm could it bring to humanity to create another marionette to suppress it? He had no idea. And to have one to surprass his capabilities? Was it really possible? He snapped the book shut. Ryuuen placed the folder on his bedside table, crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the scenery outside.

Silence still covers the whole place as he would be expected to see in the early hours of the morning. He could see through the darkness, there wasn't living creature in sight, not even a cat and a group of birds.

He went back to the bed and sat down on it, running his fingers in his hair again. He was bothered by his dream. Listening closely to the silence around him, he withdrew in shock. Was he subconsciously expecting that something would happen? He shook himself mentally he was being stupid. There's no one can hurt his mistress even himself for he won't permit it to happen. Rin was plainly still asleep, her dreams untroubled and painless.

Asleep was the way Ryuuen liked Rin best it wasn't because she didn't disturbed him during his secret investigation but because her innocent peaceful sleep let him know that she's safe being with him. He loved her more than anyone else in this world despite that she is his master and he is her servant. Not to mention that she's a human being and he is a marionette created from Sesshomaru's blood and now living with his and Rin's blood. One might say that he could be the child of the Marionette Masters, Sesshomaru and Rin. Their bloods made him the ultimate marionette above the rest. But this thought displeased him. He didn't want to be a clone of Sesshomaru. He wanted to have his own identity and not to be compared with anyone.

He sighed to himself. Yes, thought Ryuuen, everything would be fine. There was no point worrying over his dream, he didn't want Rin to be troubled if he was worried. Something caught his attention as he turned his gaze on his bed. There, laying on his sheets was his creator's journal. He took it and opened the last entry submitted.

_I noticed that he's planning something not right when the launching __of the first batch of marionettes became successful. A glimmer in his eyes makes me feel suspicious and then I found out that he's formulating the Project Lilith, that aims to surpass my unfinished Project Adam. I conducted more research to make the Projec__t Adam successful and make my marionette the ultimate marionette than can save the humanity at the time when the product of the Project Lilith completed. We're still working on Project Eve, hoping that one out of eighty marionettes that were born from Rin'__s blood be successful enough to revive her. The first seventy eight RinYume models were failures. Seventy eight lives have been wasted and it made me feel guilty for this. I blame myself. How many experiments should I perform just to make it successful? Ho__w __many lives should pay for this? There are only two Rin marionettes left and I don't know if I should give up or not. _

_Then at one time, Aunt Nodoka asked me if it is possible that Sesshomaru Taisho can able to activate one of the Rin marionettes since my s__ister, Rin had always reacts whenever she's with the presence of Sesshomaru. I doubted but there's no more chances left. I told her to give it a try if there's a chance that Sesshomaru wants to have a marionette. _

_I should complete the Project Adam as soon__ a__s possible. I'm not really sure what's the goal behind the Project Lilith. I wonder what's the power behind of one's human blood. I took a blood sample unbeknownst to Sesshomaru and found out how amazing his blood can synchronize well in a marionette tissu__e. __This is another breakthrnough in cloning studies! His blood and a little bit of Rin's blood created an incredible tissues that made another one amazing marionette. A boy that has silvery greyish hair and a pair of cerulean eyes. The product of Project Adam__. We called him Angel:Adam00 model. _

_If Auntie Nodoka is right that Sesshomaru Taisho can activate one of the two Rin marionettes, the Project Eve will be successful. In sometime RinYume will revive the conciousness of my sister and might help the Project __Adam against the product of Project Lilith. _

Ryuuen understood well enough that he's the model type Angel:Adam00 that became the product of Ran's research and experiments. Does this mean that Rin, the current marionette of Sesshomaru is one of his mistress marionette model and the one who'll carry out the Project Eve?

He got to his feet, stretched, and opened his wardrobe. Without glancing back on his reflection, he started to get dressed before going to the next room to check on his mistress condition. As he opened her door, he saw her seated on her bed with her long, untidy black hair cascading down to her shoulders. She lifted her face still with her eyes closed noticed his presence.

"Ryuuen." she called with a bright smile.

"Rin, are you not feeling well?" he asked her as he walked towards her bed. Ryuuen touched her forehead and noticed that her fever from last night had already gone. She took his hand and clasped it with hers. A noticable blush tainted her cheeks that surprised him. He sat beside her and she lays her head on his shoulder. An unfathomable smile curled his lips as he pulled her closer to him.

"I feel much better now, Ryuuen. Thank you." she whispered as she snuggled to him.

~xxoxx~

She doesn't want to be a burden to her master. Several times, she found herself watching Ryuuen and her previous matches on the television at the living room. Trying hard to find out what are her flaws while she found herself overwhelmed by Ryuuen's fighting ability. Rin wonders how will Kira's control can enhance Ryuuen if she had chosen to take over control over him.

Sesshomaru noticed that his marionette is not in herself lately. She seemed startled and spent most of her time watching the matches on the Battle of the Angels.

"Rin." he called as he sat beside her during yet another replay of the matches. She almost jumped out from her seat when she heard his deep, emotionless voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she replied, giving him a surprised look. He arched a brow on her wondering what made her startled. He noticed that the stone embedded on his ring flashed pink, and was frustrated he had yet to figure out what it meant.

"Gomen nasai..." she muttured beside him and clutches a pillow in her chest-inevitably trying to bury her face on it.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the television and saw the match of Kira against Kikyo for the semi-finals of the division A. He watched with a smooth expression and noticed that Ryuuen seemed to fight without too much effort and he was always in control. He hadn't able to watch the other matches before, but was informed that Kira of Division A had been hailed as the rookie prodigy in the tournament. His amber eyes narrowed making him more handsome in Rin's eyes.

He watched as Kikyo spoke to Ryuuen and attacked Kira's spot using her marionette, Midoriko. The Glass Cover was shattered revealing Kira as a young woman with half of her face covered with a huge protective googles. But enough of her was revealed for Sesshomaru to noticed Kira's facial attributes. His frame went frigid and he froze on his seat. Kira is familiar to him. Her long raven hair, her heart shaped smooth face, her radiant skin. It couldn't be...

"I've just stumbled to Miss Rin Higurashi. I'm surprised you're associated with her." He remembered Naraku's words.

"I really thought she's Rin-chan." Kohaku's words echoed in his head.

"But you see, she's the exact clone marionette of Rin-chan. I'm sure Kagome is informed about this." Sango's words passed in his mind.

Could it be? Could it be that this Kira is Rin Higurashi? He couldn't remember who she is but certainly she's blood related to his half brother's girlfriend. He had this suspicion towards InuYasha and Kagome from the start, but never really take it seriously since it doesn't seems to affect him and his marionette. He wanted to know who is this Rin Higurashi and if his Rin was created from her blood. The blood that Kagome monthly gives to his marionette, he wants to know from whom blood it was taken from. He must know the answers soon and Kagome would provide this to him.

~xxoxx~

After he took his mistress to the hospital for her weekly therapy so she could walk again, Ryuuen went to the stadium to see who had made it to become the Division Championship for Division B and D. Naraku has been proclaimed as the Division D Champion with his marionette, Kagura against his opponent, Kouga and his marionette, Ayame. InuYasha had made it and became the Division B champion and had a very good fight with his marionette Zero at his side. He and his mistress were scheduled to fight against Bankotsu and his marionette, Jakotsu after a week. Feeling greatful that the matches had turn favorable to his winning, he started to walk away from the battleground with the intention to resume his investigation back at the Higurashis. But to his surprise, he saw the marionette named Rin waiting for him at the end of the long hallway in the stadium. His cerulean orbs met her hazel eyes. She moved shyly towards him and bowed her head in respect.

"Ryuuen-san. Please help me to become a better marionette. My next match will be held after a week." she told him quietly.

Ryuuen stared at her sternly. If she's the product of Project Eve, he must help her to get stronger in case the Lilith started to unravel its project creation. But it seemed to shake him. Why does it has to be that she had the same face with his mistress? She wasn't his mistress,definitely. She was the marionette belonged to his mistress's first love. Ryuuen wondered how Sesshomaru would react if he ever learned that his marionette was a clone of his mistress.

"Follow me." he replied monotonously. She nodded and followed his lead until they reached the practice chamber where marionettes practice their skills together with their masters. After they both changed to their battlesuits, the pair headed towards the battledome. Ryuuen threw a blindfold piece to Rin and she quickly understood what he intented to do.

"I won't go easy on you." Ryuuen said coldly to Rin.

"It's alright, Ryuuen-san. If you think it would be a big help, then just do it." Rin replied with her blindfold on and her katana in her hands. The picture of trust, and it her resemblance to his mistress didn't help.

Ryuuen wielded his own sword from its case. His mesmeric gaze shone upon her without her notice.

"Take off your blindfold. I would like to know how you fight without your master's control." She obeyed him and quickly removed the piece of cloth. Rin started to attack him but he dodged all of them easily,only using the case of his katana to defend himself. Rin knew that she couldn't defeat him. Her breath started to become ragged and she hadn't hit him even once. He stopped moving and stood still on his place. Rin followed him and stopping only momentarily.

"You're a light built marionette fighter. The speed and your agility will be your keys to overwhelm your opponents. Keep your focus and mind once you've stepped onto the battleground." He noted, keeping his gaze on her the whole time. Rin nodded in response and tried to memorize what he'd said, filling it into her brain.

He continued to teach her with regards to her moves and poses which certainly made him forget that he had to go claim his mistress back from the hospital.

~xxoxx~

Rin silently waited inside Kagome's office at the stadium. Ryuuen had forgotten to pick her up from the hospital after her therapy. She wondered why. He had never forgotten before, so why did he this time? Maybe he was out training, her marionette had been quite busy preparing for battles lately.

Sesshomaru went to the stadium to watch the match of Inuyasha and Naraku. As he expected both of them had claimed the title as the Division Champions and advanced to the semi-finals of the tournament. If the luck is in his side, he would be the Division Champion and he'll advance as well to the semi-finals. Can Kira win against her opponent in her next match? He wasn't sure. Sesshomaru knew that Kira's marionette, Ryuuen fought his past matches without Kira's assistance. Maybe Ryuuen's true capabilities will be revealed if Kira's control of him for the next match.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome's office after the matches to confront her about his marionette creator and existence. He expected her to be there but much to his surprise, a young blind lady who perfectly resembles his marionette is sitting in a advance wheel chair and seemed to be alone in Kagome's office. He found himself dumbfounded at the scene. He didn't expect to see this woman at the moment, and was unsure of what to do.

Rin heard that the door of Kagome's office and wondered if it is her cousin or her marionette come to aid her. But after the door shut, she heard nothing more but instinctively she knew someone was there with her within the room.

She lifted her innocent with her eyes still close as usual,giving Sesshomaru full view of her pale, smooth face.

"Kagome-neesan? Ryuuen? Please speak up. You know well that my eyesight is not well." Rin said with a worried tone.

Sesshomaru became frigid and seemed still shocked, he couldn't even utter a word to her. How should he speak to her? And who was she?

~xxoxx~

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Sesshomaru had just met Rin Higurashi, the mother of all marionettes but Rin is oblivious that Sesshomaru is also involved to the Battle of Angels and to the existence of a marionette who shares a same face and name with her. What would happen next? Ryuuen has just stumbled a very important discovery about the Project Lilith, that may lead his mistress' life and all the marionettes' masters in great danger and death.

**Chapter 8: Uncertainties **

~xxoxx~

A/n: I couldn't remember when did I last update but I'm trying to update asap since I've already got a beta that could help me with my writing with regard to this story. The Battle of the Angels will cover up to chapter 11 and after that I'll resume to Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship.

Special Thanks to:

* Icegirljenni- the fight here between Rin and Ryuuen wasn't elaborated too much since it was only a sparring match between the two. I'm hoping that I could write and update faster so I could start writing how the human Rin and Sesshomaru will interact with each other.

* ElheiM- Ryuuen was made from Sessho as the marionette Rin was made from the human Rin. Ryuuen is really in touch to his investigation.

* Lynn Forever01- again, the fight between the two in this chapter is only a sparring match. It isn't official. Their official match will be released very soon. And yes, Sessho is in full control in her actions during their previous battles.

* Nanami of the Falling Snow- you are very much welcome. :) I know what you feel. I'm also feel the thrill and excitement everytime I write a chapter for this story.

* Stigmafan123- Oh, you really don't how happy I am when you volunteered to be my beta for this story. Thank you very much, my dear.

* Jolie- well, you see I'm really a lazy writer. Despite the fact that ideas and scenes are overflowing in my mind, I still have a hard time to find some motivation to write down my stories. Anyway, thank you for having a patience to wait for my updates. You never failed to give me such wonderful feedbacks of yours. Thanks again.

* DivineRose91- I knew well that I hadn't written the action scenes between Ryuuen and Midoriko since I'm really a failure one when it comes to fighting skills. Yes, because Rin is an imperfect marionette and one of the prototypes unlike Ryuuen that was made complete and flawless.

* Ice cream apparition- A little bit of hurried? I don't think so. But though sometimes, I think you're right. But if I haven't made Rin to wake her sooner, probably Ryuuen will not appear earlier. And on how Rin's eyesight works? Hmm... just try to think playing any sport or any arcade game with your eyes closed. Do you think you could win? If Rin use her eyesight, she'll take the full control of Ryuuen's actions on her own will. Btw, thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story. I'm really happy when I read your feedback. :)

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Well, if you don't mind clicking the review button and leave any comments or opinions with regards to this story, I'll be very much happy.

I've just published another SesshouRin story last week. Hope you could also check on it and read it too. It is entitled "Escaped" that'll run up to 10 chapters and certainly will followed by its sequel entitled "Shattered".

Thanks again. Have a great day to everyone!

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	8. Chapter 8

~xxoxx~

**An Angel's Act **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 8: Uncertainties **

~xxoxx~

Sesshomaru froze. The handicapped woman in front of him was similar in every way to his marionette. Was she Rin Higurashi that Naraku mentioned before? He wasn't sure. Did that make this woman the true master of his marionette Rin? Her long black hair that cascaded elegantly in her back and shoulders, her innocent face that seemed like she was in utter peace and content informed him that she really existed as a human being and not as a shell of a human, a marionette. Sesshomaru couldn't find anything other than the expression she wore that made her different from his Rin.

The Silence within Kagome's office made Rin squirm uneasily on her seat. Rin furrowed her brows in confusion. She knew that she wasn't alone inside the room and wondered who else could be here with her. Sesshomaru approached and kneeled in front of the woman leveling his face with hers. His dark amber eyes sharpened as he stared at her innocent face sternly. She was real. He could feel her warmth and he knew that she was not a marionette. He hadn't even realized that he'd lifted his hand and touched her face. Rin lifted her head and a expression of confusion painted its across her features. The unknown person had... touched her? She knew it wasn't Ryuuen, for Ryuuen's hands were cold and smooth and perfect, and the hand that touching her face now was warm and firm, but imminently gentle.

Sesshomaru noticed her facial expression, and drew back quickly, rising.

"Who are you?" Rin whispered and Sesshomaru looked back on her. Her voice. It was the same with his marionette Rin but her tone has a distinct of concern and what? He didn't know. Sesshomaru was sure that she was none other than Rin Higurashi. Should he get mad at her? Did she know that she resembles his marionette? No. He couldn't just accuse her for deceiving him. Certainly, she knew that marionettes exist because she even have one. She is Kira, the most promising marionette master of this year. She had managed to obtained one of the strongest marionette in the tournament. Sesshomaru wondered how this fragile woman can able to support Ryuuen's existence and battles with her weak body. Even he, at first, had had some difficulty with controlling his gentle marionette.

Had they met before? Her voice was very familiar to him but he couldn't remember anything about her. Maybe they'd met before, but he could see how her small presence would not have stuck in his mind.

"Please speak." She said with a slightly broken voice with tears in her closed eyes. She smiled at him. He glared at her sternly. It struck to him that her face might have been described as a face of an angel, that all the old poetry makes sense when you look at one whom you have seen like her. The sharp, high angles and plains of her face, the curving pinkish lips. For a moment she looked like an angel in disguise. Sesshomaru's face seemed to narrow, his features sharpen. His lips moved just a little but he didn't say anything. And then he saw the tears rising in her eyes and felt her emotion as if it were reaching out to touch him. Sesshomaru looked away once again then simply held his hands very still so they wouldn't tremble.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened revealing Ryuuen, Inuyasha and Kagome who were surprised to see Rin with Sesshomaru beside her. Ryuuen's cerulean eyes grew hard, and walked towards his mistress. He came even nearer and looked down at her. The pain in his face couldn't be concealed. Ravishing he was. Why did he had such face? Was he disappointed seeing her with Sesshomaru? He shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru. Their eyes met, each equally cold and calculating. InuYasha and Kagome noticed the cold war between the two men with wary, confused gazes.

"Rin, let's go." Ryuuen said coldly without breaking his gaze at Sesshomaru.

"But..." she tried to object for a moment. Rin relaxed and leaned her back to her wheelchair. She knew something was wrong yet Ryuuen had neglected telling her what and was now practically demanding they leave. What this stranger doing in Kagome's office, she didn't know. But still she could tell that Ryuuen didn't like seeing her with them, whoever they were

~xxoxx~

His fists clenched as he silently listened to Kagome's confession. Had he heard her right? Had they intentionally deceived him to awaken Rin Higurashi? He was supposed to get angry at them but upon remembering Rin Higurashi's innocent face in their last meeting, he conceded. Sesshomaru didn't mind what they did at all. Perhaps, he didn't really give a damn care if he almost die after receiving his marionette just to revive the young heir to the Higurashi Foundation.

A part of him was shaken when he met her. Different, somehow, from his marionette Rin. An unusual attraction that he had for her, and one that he couldn't understand in the least. It seemed almost like a new part of him had awakened upon meeting the Mistress of the Higurashis.

That night he dreamt of her. Her long black tresses swaying so softly amidst the air as she stood carelessly on a high branch of an acacia tree. The falling of the small yellow flowers off the tree made the scene breathtaking. He looked up to her from the ground and saw her wicked grin in her young innocent face. Rin was younger. She seemed around twelve or thirteen years of age. She stood with a firm confidence in her feet. Her hazel eyes shine with perfection. He couldn't notice any flaws on her except for her unnecessary eyeglasses. The twilight behind her made her more beautiful.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said with a grin before pressing the button of the camera in her hand. Taking a stolen picture of seventeen year old Sesshomaru.

"Rin, come down as I say." He replied and his golden eyes narrowed.

Rin only shrugged her shoulders and looked up on the darkening sky. Sesshomaru noticed a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. She seemed worried and dejected.

"I'm still waiting, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said sadly without glancing back at him. She's waiting? For what?

"Rin. Come down."

She tilted her head and smiled at him. She stared at him with inquiring eyes, as he tried to make sense of her actions. All he could pick from her face was that her smile was not a happy one. "Sesshomaru-sama, Will you forget Rin after you leave?" She asked.

One of his brows slightly arched in confusion. What made her think that he'll forget of her? Was it the reason of her uneasiness?

"Non sense. What made you think that I will?" he replied nonchalantly.

Her face brightened at his word. Her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, and she teetered sideways problematically. He sucked in a breath as she regained balance on the high branch.

"Rin." he called.

"Will you catch me if I fall?"

"No."

She grinned back at him and leaped up from the tree branch, surprising him. Instinctively, he stretched up his arms in time to catch her.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered open, in reaction to the sunlight filtering through his windows. He looked around his room. Everything still looked the same. Morning sunlight was still streaming into the room. But somehow everything felt different. It was creepy. It was like the world had tilted.

~xxoxx~

She waited at the top of the lecture hall while Asakawa Kenichi finished his lecture. He stood in front of a white board covered with complex formulas. There were about thirty students in the room, most of them seated down near the front. She could see the backs of their heads and nothing more.

Dr. Asakawa was about forty years old, one of those energetic types, in constant motion, pacing back and forth, tapping the equations on the whiteboard in short emphatic jabs with his laser pen as he pointed to the formulas. She couldn't even guess what subject he was teaching. Finally, she concluded it must be bioengineering.

When the bell rang on the hour, the class stood and packed up their bags. She followed Dr. Asakawa outside.

"Rin-chan, I'm surprised to see you alone without Ryuuen. Are you aware that he's conducting a secret investigation?" Dr. Asakawa said to her later, as they walked down the hallway toward his laboratory.

"Hai, sensei. I already knew it. Ryuuen seems busy that he hardly even notices when I sneak away for a bit." Rin replied.

"And Sesshomaru?"

She was silent for a moment and he noticed how she looked away from him to hide her sadness.

"Let's not talk about Sesshomaru-sama, sensei. I'm here to talk about the Yamamoto Incident."

They continued down some stairs, and turned left. They were in a basement passageway. Asakawa walked quickly ahead of Rin.

"You should not push yourself to your limit, Rin-chan. I know the therapy was good enough to make you able to walk again but still your life is fragile now more than ever." He led her briskly down a flight of stairs.

"Yes, sensei. I'll be more careful."

Now they were going down another corridor. Then briefly outside, into sunlight, down a covered walkway, and back into another building. Dr. Asakawa kept glancing back over his shoulder, as if he was afraid of losing her. But he never stopped talking

"As I told you earlier, the marionette that went on rampage was put on an unwanted situation. She was maltreated and sexually abused by her master."

"And the marionette unable to control her complex emotions lead to the corruption of her circuit." Rin interceded.

"Yes, but I doubt. Maybe Naraku's virus have succeeded to infiltrate some marionettes' circuits."

"Is it part of the Project Lilith's plan?"

"Maybe. I'm not really sure. Ran and Naraku had false ideas about Project Lilith. I assume Ryuuen also thinks that way."

The door swung back toward her. She went through and said, "Project Lilith is a complex one compared to Project Adam. I'm starting to feel guilt because I'm the one who'd started this mess."

"Rin-chan, it isn't your fault. No one is blaming you with these recent rampages of the marionettes. There are somethings that are beyond of our control." He unlocked a door. Rin saw a sign that said ADVANCE BIOENGINEERING LABORATORY in the wall and an arrow. Dr. Arakawa led her down a long basement hallway.

"Now that I'm finally awake, my children now suffer the cruelty of this world. My blood that runs through their artificial veins made them bound to me forever."

"And that's the reason why Naraku aims to infect the marionettes and use them for his personal interests. Through the use of your blood that all marionettes have in a small amount, his plans are possible to achieve." He swung another door open. Still another corridor. This one smelled like the cleaning fluids that are use to disinfect laboratories.

"I never thought that Naraku will betray me." Rin said in a somber tone.

They continued on at their pace. With a flourish, Dr. Arakawa threw the door open. Rin saw some advance apparatus heaped on the clean metal tables arranged around the room. They moved deeper into the room. There are some inactive marionettes sleeping in a capsule like clear caskets. He handed her a ring, almost identical to the ring on her finger. A ring to control over a marionette.

"Is this what you really want, Rin-chan? Maybe you should wait until we find out where's the product of Project Michael."

Rin smiled bitterly and slightly bowed her head.

"Arigato, Arakawa-sensei but if the situation get worse because of Naraku, I rather clean up our mess by myself."

~xxoxx~

The Higurashi mansion seemed to be haunted when Ryuuen went back home after his thorough investigation. His mood was fouled after seeing his mistress with the notorios Sesshomaru Taisho. Not to mention that he wasn't pleased of what he'd learned about the Project Lilith. It seemed that Naraku is able to manipulate all the marionettes through the use of some certain viruses and thru his mistress's blood. After reviewing and studying hard on the structure and components of a marionette, he learned that when marionettes lost or forfeit the contracts with their masters, they'll take the life essence of their true master. And certainly that master was none other than his mistress, Rin Higurashi.

It was three forty-five in the morning. He tiptoed past the long empty hallways and looked in Rin's room. Rin lay on her back, her covers tossed aside, her arms flung over her head. He tucked the covers around her and watched her sleep.

"Marionettes aren't suppose to feel emotions like love. Then why am I inlove with you?" Ryuuen asked his sleeping mistress quietly, before leaving to his own room.

~xxoxx~

Rin tilted her head to see him silently thinking with a pencil in one hand and staring into nothingness. She held her breath for a moment. To see him like that was quite breathtaking. She could feel her face flushed and then tried to torn her gaze away from him.

"Rin. Is there's something bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm just thinking, Sesshomaru-sama."

He didn't speak but let her continue with her words.

"That maybe the saddest thing for being a strong person is that at times when you need people run after you or those seriously screwed up moments where you want so badly to have someone to comfort you, no one comes, because they would think that you are strong enough for that matter. When deep inside you're so messed up trying to figure out what to do."

Her face brighten and took his hand from the table, surprising Sesshomaru. His golden eyes slightly widened as he continued to listen to her.

"You're a strong person, Sesshomaru-sama. So if ever you need someone to be with you please remember that Rin is always here for you." Her eyes sparkled with joy and when she noticed how their hands perfectly clasp together, her cheeks burned with red and quickly let go of his hand. He didn't say a word but seemed to ponder her words.

"Do you know how people can show their strong side?" He suddenly asked.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama."

"There are two ways. One is to be strong enough to continue even if it hurts and the other one is to be strong enough to give up and admit that it's not meant for you."

"Does Sesshomaru-sama thinks Rin is a strong girl?" She asked lowering her gaze to her trembling hands in her lap.

"Indeed you are. You'll make a good woman for someone someday."

Rin rolled over in her bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and pulled herself to sit at the edge of her bed. Dreams are always there to remind her of their old days together. She found herself weeping for his lost. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that her tears were tainted with blood. Her health and eyes are failing. How would she be able to make the rest of her life worth whatever limited time she had?

"Should I continue waiting or should I give him up? I'm not a strong woman, Sesshomaru-sama." she told herself in the darkness of the room.

~xxoxx~

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Ryuuen stumbled in his investigation with another marionette plan named Project Archangel Michael. Would the product of this plan able to help him destroy the Lilith creation?

Rin tried to relax herself. It has been years since she last saw him. Her heartbeat accelerated and she was undeniably unease on her seat. Why did he looked at her like that? As if he was searching within her soul, Sesshomaru can't take his eyes away from her.

"I beg to disagree, gentlemen." Shigure Taisho interceded as the topic of the meeting shifted to Rin Higurashi's betrothal and marriage plans. Sesshomaru gave his father an inquiring look.

"But why?" Yoshida-san, one of the board member of the Higurashi Zaibatsu asked. "It has been years since Rin-sama engaged with Naraku." he added.

Shigure leaned back to his seat and then gave a quick glance to Sesshomaru and to Rin.

"My first born son, Sesshomaru has been betrothed to Miss Rin years ago and before their accidents happened. I'm afraid to tell that I accompanied Sesshomaru to ask Ichiro-san, Rin-chan's father for her hand."

"That's impossible, Taisho-san. Ran-san and Rin-chan were not aware of that. It wasn't even announced by their father before." Naraku immediately said defending his engagement with Rin.

Sesshomaru frowned at his father. What the hell? He didn't even understand why was his father suddenly threw him into the center of attention and claimed that he's indeed betrothed to his -no- to Miss Rin Higurashi. It wasn't that he oppose the idea of marrying her but...

**Chapter 9: Betrothed? **

~xxoxx~

A/n: Gomen nasai, minna-san! I'm really sorry if I took a long time to update. Especially to my betareader. I'm really sorry. The truth is aside from my hectic schedule, I suffered from the intense writer's block. I've already wrote the succeeding chapters but I wasn't satisfied with the flow of the story so I deleted those chapters. I can't promise that I could update soon but still I'll try.

Special Thanks to: DivineRose91 (I'm not sure if there would be a chance that Ryuuen and RinYume will fall for each other), jamie71196 (I'm glad to know that you're interested to this story. Thanks), Elheim (you have an interesting imagination, pal. XD), Lynn forever 01 (I don't think that the official match will happen soon since I changed the outline), jolie (jolie-san! thank you for your constant support. I'm really greatful unto you.), Nanami of Falling Snow, icegirljenni (It really disturbed me when I couldn't update this story while some of you wanted to read the next crap... i mean chap. Thank goodness I find motivation to dispell my writer's block XD), .apparition (err...me too...well you know, sess sometimes he's a...uhm..what's that term again? XD).

Thanks for the review and for the alerts. n_n

Given some clues written above, in your opinion/guess, what's the real relationship between Rin Higurashi and Sess? XD

The long wait is over. I updated this story but you have to wait for long again...just kidding. I'll TRY to update sooner. :)

Mind to leave a review or comment? Thanks.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	9. Bethroted?

~xxoxx~

**An Angel's Act **

**by Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 9: Bethroted? **

~xxoxx~

She'd noticed his uneasiness. She didn't knew what happened on the meeting between her master and to his half brother's fiancée. Was there something bothering him? The unusual emotion that reflecting in his amber eyes made her worried. She'd never seen her Sesshomaru-sama like that. He seemed startled and confused. It seemed to her that it was because of her. Was it? The way he looked at her was something not unusual. It was like he was looking something within her. Rin knew she didn't have to ask his master for she knew that he wouldn't answer it anyway. Could she really do something to make things better?

Rin Yume closed her eyes. She was lying on her bed and was thinking of the things Ryuuen told her the day before. They are marionettes created to serve and protect their masters. The emotions that they have are unreal. It was not like those humans and demons who are their masters. She wondered if that was true. That the affection she has for her Demon Lord is just a false manifestation.

~xxoxx~

He wondered who she was. Why did he have these feelings, these feelings that made no sense to him? Was she a part of his missing memories? The way she made him vurnerable and weak, the way she made him startled and uneasy. Who was she to do such things to him? It seemed that her soul was yearning for him to reach out to him. It was like she was beckoning his name from the darkness.

He closed his eyes but still her face was clearly set to his mind. Her soft, feminine voice echoing within himself. What should he call her? That Rin Higurashi or his marionette Rin? He didn't like to think of what should he think of the two. Certainly, they both share the same face and voice. They are both angelic on their own way. He could not look his marionette without remembring the face of that human Rin. Sesshomaru decided to find out what was his connection to the mistress of the Higurashis.

~xxoxx~

"I am partially a demon. I'm a half breed! Why would someone like you, a princess in her own world cares to know my name?" the raven haired young hanyou asked as he tilted up his face looking directly at the young human girl who was silently wiping the dirt in his face with a damp cloth.

"Because I want to. Come with me and I'll help you." she smiled back. He couldn't remember how long had he wandered on the big city with battered body and blind right eye. It must have been a long time since he last ate. His hunger ached within him. He could actually kill this young girl beside him and consume her to satisfy his needs. Yet he knew he was at her mercy. She was an angel sent from heaven to save him from his misery. Her smile gave him new hope to continue his life. Her eyes that were sparkling with joy let him knew that the world has its beauty that should be appreciated by everyone. She saved him. She was his savior. She was his angel. She was his only love. The only one he cherished the most.

She took care of him, treating all his wounds and eases the pain of his past with that cheerful smile. Eventually, he found himself captivated by this weak human girl. Slowly, he fell in love with her. Silly for she was only eight years old and he was almost twice of her age. He vowed that he will always take care of her, protect her with his life from any danger or enemies. He made sure she was happy and safe. He thought everything was fine not until she met that demon dog. Sesshomaru Taisho, the first born son of Shigure Taisho of Taisho International Corporation. He was also an acquaintance of Ran during his high school years. Naraku knew that after the unfortunate accident that happened within the Higurashi Laboratories, Sesshomaru became attached with the young mistress Rin. He wondered how Rin managed to soften the stoic and cold dog demon lord. He could clearly saw how she looked at him with such admiration in her eyes. He could see how Sesshomaru discreetly protected her. Naraku could feel the special attraction between the two. At first, he denied the thought. Could it even be possible that Sesshomaru had already set his eyes upon her? The thought that he might lose her to Sesshomaru irritated him. Naraku knew he was unworthy to have her but he decided since the day she took him in that he'd to prove to everyone that one day he would be worthy and powerful enough to claim her as his mate.

When Rin turned fifteen and when he thought that he was ready to claim her, he strucked with sudden surprise that she was already bethroted to Sesshomaru. Hatred consumed his being. He lost Rin and he wasn't even capable to bring her back. With so much anger and hatred, he plotted to kill Sesshomaru with a car accident to deceive everyone for his attempt to murder him. But his plan backfired. He killed Rin's mother and almost lost Rin forever by that accident. She ended up with a lot of bruises and wounds. The internal hemorrhage with her brain threaten to take away her life. He was devastated. It was all his fault that she suffered on her death bed. Sesshomaru was there too. He also had a pained expression in his face. His fists clenched too hard, so hard that made his palm bled but he endured the pain nevertheless.

On the third day, they found Sesshomaru beside her bed slumpered unconciously on the floor with two swords in his hands. Surprisingly, they also found Rin saved from the edge of death. No one knew what happened but Naraku had this suspicion that Shigure knew what really happened to Rin and Sesshomaru.

Two months passed, Rin recovered from the accident. But not from her first heartache. After the incident where they found the unconcious demon lord on her death bed, Sesshomaru had no any memories left with regard to her. It broke her heart that he actually forgot who she was. Naraku saw how broken she was. One day, she fell on her knees and cried for the loss.

"Rin." he called and pulled the girl in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed silently. He ran his slender fingers in her long dark hair trying to soothe her pain.

"Let me take care of you. Marry me, Rin."

She lifted her head and gave her a strange look.

"I cannot. I'm already..." he halted her words by gently pressing a finger in her parted lips.

"It would be the best for everyone."

With her hazel eyes lowered, she gently clutched his white polo shirt and with trembling voice she whispered, "Yes, I will marry you, Naraku."

But the next day, she didn't wake up in her bed. They found her in comatose state. And that was the start of her five years deep sleep.

~xxoxx~

He brushed his silvery locks away from his face as he sat on a vacant bench on the local park. He was waiting for almost an hour for that marionette. The sun was concealing itself to the thick clouds above the sky. He wasn't alone in the area. Several couples and wives with their child passed on the park. Ryuuen sighed. How long should he wait for that woman?

"Ryuuen-san?" He heard a feminine voice near him. He turned his head and saw a woman standing near the bench. He stood up and buried his hands in his side pockets.

"Sakuno-san?"

She nodded her head and smiled. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a twin pigtails. Hazel eyes shone with shyness. She sat on the bench and looked up at him.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"I haven't yet informed her."

"I see." she whispered back.

"I did not expect that the product of Project Michael was a girl. So what's the goal behind it?" he sat beside him and stared on the gray clouds above them.

"I'm the key to marionettes extinction." she replied with a somber tone.

He quickly turned back his attention to her. That was not the one he expected to hear on their meeting.

~xxoxx~

"You mean that they knew each other for a long time?" Kagome exclaimed, her brown eyes widened in surprise. She stopped her car to talk with InuYasha and to Totosai who was siting in his master's shoulder. He nodded in response and closed his eyes remembering the time when he spotted Sesshomaru with Rin when they were younger.

"Sesshomaru has been bethroted to her some time ago. When Rin was in a car accident five years ago, he sacrificed himself to save her life." Totosai started to explain.

"But how come Father didn't say anything about it?" InuYasha asked.

"Because it is Sesshomaru's test. He yearned for power and that was his downfall. The moment he obtained So'unga, it claimed the life of the most important person in his life."

"You mean the accident that almost killed Rin was not because of Naraku?" Kagome furrow her brows in confusion.

"But come to think of it, Naraku's youki has been dispelled by Father before their car left. So that means..." InuYasha cupped his chin and then looked back to Totosai who had jumped on the dashboard.

"So'unga tried to claim her life but failed due to her attachment to him. Sesshomaru had already branded Rin as his mate yet he failed to claim her so the bond between them and their lives aren't stable."

"So how come Rin survived when he was about to die on the hospital?" Kagome asked.

"Tensaiga." Totosai replied. "Sesshomaru challenged the Lord for the possession of Tensaiga. He used the sword to save Rin's life in expense of his memories."

"Memories?" InuYasha blinked.

"Yes. Tensaiga sealed away all of his memories with Rin and all of his demonic powers. That made him vulnerable to the enemies."

InuYasha frowned and then turned his gaze outside the window and watched the rain started to fall on the dark city.

"So that's why my stupid brother changed."

~xxoxx~

"It is time for Sesshomaru to act if he wanted to save the girl." Shigure Taisho replied to his mortal wife while sipping his wine in a goblet in his right hand. He watched silently the tall buildings across the city as the rain fell from the bloody red sky.

"Anata, but if he failed it would be worthless." Izayoi said with distinct concern in her voice.

"Do not worry. This would be the last time that I will assist him." The Demon Lord replied his golden eyes narrowing.

~xxoxx~

Rin tried to relax herself. It has been years since she last saw him. Her heartbeat accelerated and she was undeniably uneasy on her seat. Why did he looked at her like that? As if he was searching within her soul, Sesshomaru can't take his eyes off her. Both of them felt again that unusual bond between them. They were both pulled out on their own thoughts when they heard Shigure's voice.

"I beg to disagree, Gentlemen." Shigure Taisho interceded as the topic of the meeting shifted to Rin Higurashi's bethrotal and marriage plans. Sesshomaru gave him an inquiring look. He couldn't understand why his father meddled in such affairs.

"But why?" Yoshida-san, one of the board members of the Higurashi Zaibatsu asked. "Rin-sama, has been engaged to Naraku-san for years now." he added harshly.

Shigure leaned back on his seat and gave a quick glance to Sesshomaru and to Rin.

"My first born son, Sesshomaru has been bethroted to Miss Rin years ago and before their accidents happened. I'm afraid to inform you that I personally accompanied Sesshomaru to ask Ichiro-san, Rin-chan's father for her hand."

"That's impossible, Taisho-san. Ran-san and Rin-chan were not aware of that. It wasn't even announced by their father before." Naraku immediately said defending his engagement with Rin.

Sesshomaru frowned in his father. What the hell? He didn't even understand why was his father suddenly threw him into center of attention and claimed that he was indeed bethroted to his -no- to Miss Higurashi. It wasn't that he oppose the idea of marrying her but... there are things and happenings that he could not understand.

"Are you not, Rin-chan?" Shigure asked with that all knowing smile of his. Rin sighed while Ryuuen who was standing beside her seat, hardened his jaws, his cerulean eyes narrowed as he watched the expression of his mistress.

"Yes. I was informed." Rin confirmed Shigure's statement. "But was it not been cancelled after Sesshomaru-sama's unfortunate accident?" she asked back.

Shigure smiled and gave a look to Naraku who was undeniably not pleased with the flow of the meeting.

"It was not." Rin's arched a brow. "Your marriage will be the official requirement for the merging of our companies."

"That's enough." Naraku stood from his seat and stared to his fiancée.

"Naraku." Rin called with a worried look. She understood well what was Naraku's doing.

"Rin-sama, please consider the facts before deciding who will you marry." Yoshida commented.

Naraku frowned and took his folders and documents from the table.

"Please excuse me." He said before leaving the conference room with a foul mood.

Rin was saddened. She didn't like to see Naraku like that. She truly cared for him despite the fact that he betrayed her by corrupting the marionettes. She stood from her seat silently and bowed her head.

"Meeting ajourned. Good day, gentlemen." she respectfully said and hurriedly left the room to follow Naraku in his office.

She found him standing near his office table, taking off his dark blue necktie from his shirt. His eyes that were full with disappointment met her eyes who gave him worried gazes. He made her sad and he didn't like it. He hated it.

"Naraku."

"It's not your fault, Rin. It is your duty to save the company of your ancestors. You must marry Sesshomaru." He replied with his fist clenched with anger.

Rin approached him and gently stretched out her hands to touch his face.

"But how about us?" she asked.

"Us? We didn't have each other since the start, Rin."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She wiped it with the back of her hand and sobbed.

"You are my best friend."

Naraku twitched. Yes, that was true. He was always been in her side during the time she needed someone. He protected her when she was younger. Had always cherished her until now and will be until his life ended.

It was all Sesshomaru's fault. Everyone who hurted and took away his Rin will pay with their lives. Naraku embraced her lovingly. His dark eyes gleaming with corruption and hatred.

~xxoxx~

On the top of the Higurashi building, a silhouette of a woman moved silently on the edge with her eyes glowing red. She pulled her long double edged katana from its sheath. Its pointed end shone with the bright full moon streaming its light behind its wielder. A pair of huge wings appeared on her back and opened it in its full span. She was the Angel of the Darkness. She was that missing angel.

**~End of Chapter 9~ **

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

A masterless angel appeared and she was always found with bloody dead marionettes beneath her.

The War between the angels was about to begin and the finals to the tournament started. With the three unusual marionettes who were suffering of the feeling called love, will they find a way to save their love one?

**Chapter 10: Three Images **

~xxoxx~

A/n: Gomen! Here is the next chapter anyway. I'm so blessed to have an amazing beta reader. Heheh...

Special thanks to: Isis Suncloud, icecreamapparition, Nanami of Falling Snow, Aoi-212, Elheim, jolie-chan, icegirljenni and to my amazing beta reader, stigmafan123.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^

Love and Kisses,

Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
